Lemons with cre'me!
by Kikopie88
Summary: Two friends Ikuto and Amu secretly in love, finally join in a bind. But not all goes smooth and well with this relationship. Many conflicts but love and sexy moments included ; Read and review! Visit my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Lemons with Crème

An Amuto Love story

HI PPL! Its me kikopie88! Sorry I haven't been working on the other story Amuto love diary but I will work on it. Its just I've been real busy with school and all so now I finally have a day off! And I've been writing this story hope you like it as much as the other!

Important characters: Hinamori Amu and Tsukyomi Ikuto  
Others: the friends

Back round info: Amu is 16 yrs in 10th grade and is an A/B + student. She dances and sings at dance/singing class (duh) after school and then on Friday she performances (with her dance group) on stage. Her best guy friend is Tsukyomi Ikuto. They have been FRIENDS since 4th grade. But she may have slight feelings for him......

Ikuto: Sly person every girl loves him but he doesn't really like them. Mostly as friends (he is has a fan club!) His best friend who is a girl is Hinamori Amu that's who he would rather date because she doesn't fall for him all the time and she helps him out in a way that's not to....you know....sluttish.

STORY TIME!

AT SCHOOL

"School is so boring....." Ikuto thought "Hey, uh, Amu...."

"What's up?" Amu asks

"What are you doing' after school today?" Ikuto asks

"Um well I've got dance practice till 6:30 then dinner with my parents sorry but why?" Amu gets a bit curious

"Ah, its nothing. We don't really hang out that much anymore that's why." Ikuto says

"Oh well if you want I could get you a ticket to my dance performance if that works...." Amu started to think that was a dumb idea

"Sure but only if you come to my party. 17 yrs baby!" Ikuto shouts

"Haha. Lucky you I only just turned 16. And I'll come to your party." Amu replies

"Aww poor baby only 16!" Ikuto says in a baby voice. "And thanks Amu-koi." Ikuto smirked

When Ikuto and Amu were younger (it was natural for kids to say this) the only time he called her Amu-koi was when he said she and him were going to get married or she would his bride. So that's why it surprised her. Amu's heart started beating really fast till she said. "Well than bye Ikuto-Koi" Koi meaning boyfriend she is saying Ikuto my boyfriend (at least that's what I was told).

Ikuto became even more surprised then her, because she never called him that.

LATER THAT DAY AT DANCE/SINGING PRACTICE

"Ok girls! Amu! Sing from Ichiban Suki!" Says the instructor

singing~

dancing~

Ikuto walks in everyone stops dancing and singing.

"IKUTO?!?!" Amu shouts

"Yo." Ikuto says as if it's normal to enter.

"Amu do you know this guy?" Says friend 1

"He's HOTT!" Says friend 2

Amu got a bit angry/jealous when friend 2 said that

"Is he your boyfriend~?!" The instructor said

everyone stopped talking and looked at the instructor as if she was crazy

"Um, just trying to keep up with you young ones. Hee hee. Well then everyone get back to work! You there!! BOY! You may just don't disrupt my class." The instructor said

"Anyway why are you here?! The performance is-" Amu whispered but was cut off by Ikuto

"I know its tomorrow im just trying to see what im getting myself into." Ikuto said with a smirk he is now trying to show he likes her. He has something special planned starting with the kiss on the forehead he just gave her.

"Promise me you'll only look at me when you're up on stage." Ikuto said with Amu's chin in his hand.

"But that will be embarrassing!" Amu replied

"And looking at others won't be?" Ikuto asked

Amu blushed thinking about it. Her heart started to race. Then she said

"Fine. But I only will if you only look at me and no other girls." Amu said agreeing.

"I wasn't planning on looking at the others anyway." Then Ikuto left leaving Amu blushing to the core.

FRIDAY AT THE PERFORMANCE

"Now everyone! Settle down! We will now-" the instructor was cut off

"WHOO!" Ikuto screamed cutting the instructor off. Amu and the other dancers began to laugh at that. While the teacher shot him a glare.

"We will-" She was cut off again

"YEAH!" Ikuto shouted and again cut of the instructor

"We-" once again cut off

"UH HUH" Ikuto yelled. This caused all the girls to laugh out loud and same with Ikuto and the rest of the audience.

"UGH! NEVERMIND LETS JUST START!" The Instructor screamed

The music started to play and they danced/singed to Massara blue jeans by

C-ute, Gag 100kaiban Ashiteru by Berryz Koubou and many more. As Amu and promised they both only looked at each other. Amu was blushing because of Ikuto just watching her every move while dancing. Ikuto was trying not to blush so hard. He was also trying to control his _down area_ because just watching her up on stage made his heart beat fast.

AT THE END OF PERFORMANCE

"So how did I do" Amu said as she ran up to Ikuto practically sweating

"Well. I had expected a lot from you and you brought it." Ikuto said with a smirk.

Since Ikuto was kind of pervy Amu understood what he really meant. She started to blush really hard.

"You perv! What's wrong with you! My goodness!" As Amu was saying this she and Ikuto both started to laugh.

Ikuto had then brought her into an embrace and Amu hugged back with a smile on her face.

"Well anyways, see ya tomorrow." Ikuto then walked away.

"Bye-Bye!" Amu shouted while waving

TOMORROW 6:30 PM

"Happy birthday Ikuto!" Everyone shouted as they all piled in except Amu who wasn't there yet.

RING goes the phone lol

"Hello?" Ikuto says

"Sorry Ikuto! I don't think I can come! You see practice was really long today and now Im a bit stuck in traffic. Sorry I don't think I'll make it." Amu explained

"Oh.....uh....Its fine there's always-" Ikuto was cut off by the doorbell "Oh hold on someone's at the door."

"Ok." Amu replied

When Ikuto opened the door he found Amu standing there as wet as ever from the rain but with a smile on her face holding a present.

"Happy birthday Ikuto-koi!" Said Amu

Ikuto dropped the phone and hugged her very tight. On the invite she got it said the party was overnight (practically a sleepover) but on the other invites it was just till 10. So Amu had brought luggage. Ikuto led her upstairs so she could get changed. When Amu was changing she didn't know that Ikuto was still in the room watching her. Till she looked up, Ikuto's face had wide eyes and he was blushing like crazy. He had his hands on his lap trying to control that certain place of his. Amu started to blush madly to. But she didn't say anything and went on changing. She thought it's _only natural, I mean were not doing anything right??_ Ikuto wondered why she didn't say anything but didn't ask.  
Then she cracked.

"Why are you in here??" Amu asked

"It's my room don't I have the privilege to be in here?" Ikuto replied

"Ok…true….well why are you staring at me like that then??" Amu asked

"Once again *Ikuto turns and looks away* it's my room I should have the privilege to look at **anything** in it." Ikuto answered

"Fine then." Amu said

They then went downstairs.

Amu went to get a drink and Ikuto went with her.

"What is that??" Amu asked pointing to all the alcohol bottles and Skull punch.

"Sorry my parents set this up. I'll get you somethin else."

"Water." Amu said

Amu carefully examined Ikuto as he poured the water.

"Why are you watching me pour water?" Ikuto asked

"Making sure you don't put anything in it." Amu answered

"Anything? Like what?" Ikuto replied

"Oh, I don't know, alcohol, drugs, maybe even some sperm." Amu whispered

"Oh? And how would I get the last one in there?" Ikuto asked with a smirk

Amu blushed then said. "I don't know maybe do yourself, or if that's too lame do me!" Amu shouted

"Oh well I think I'd rather do u than me." Ikuto replied

they both laughed then little kiss led to a furious make out. He was about to go down her neck till there friends came in.

"WHOA BABY" Said all the friends.

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

No re-caps!

AT THE OVERNIGHT (sleepover) PARTY lol

"Ne, Ikuto...why Isn't anyone else sleeping over?" Amu asks

"Oh, I don't know. There parents just probably didn't let them." Ikuto answered with a smirk

Amu was confused and didn't understand his smirk so she just went along with it.

'Bakayaro Honto No Jibun! Dette' Amu's phone started to ring

"Hello?" Amu answered

"Ah honey how's the party?? That's great well I just called to tell you that me and your father have to take a 2 month business trip in America and we're taking Ami! So I trust you as a young adult you won't do anything wrong while we're away and you're _**alone.**_ So have a good time bye-bye!" Amu's mom then hangs up the phone

"That was my mom calling to say she and my dad and Ami are leaving to America for 2 months..." Amu looked up at Ikuto with an 'I've got an idea' face. Ikuto got the message and smirked.

"So you give up your body to me huh?" Ikuto said

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! YOU PERV! WE'RE NOT EVEN TOGETHER yet..." Amu shouted

"I'm just kidding god. And yet? Well maybe we need to do something about that..." Ikuto started to push Amu against the wall and kiss her. He started down her neck then as soon as he was about to slide her shirt down his phone rang.

RIIIING!

"SON OF A- GOD DAMMIT!" He screamed

Amu giggled a bit embarrassed and at how he got mad.

"Yes mother?" Ikuto asked

"Ah honey how's life that's good-" Ikuto cut his mom off

"Hey uh I was kind of in the middle of something." Ikuto said

"Well im in Las Vegas and WOOHOO hold on honey. Get me another glass fill it up!" Ikuto smacking sounds, music and glassware.

"Um where are you? At a (hiccup) club! AHAHAHAHA OH WOOHOO HAHA WOO! Ok honey I don't know when I'll be back but have fu-(hiccup) bye!" Ikuto hangs up his phone.

"My mother is drunk and in Las Vegas. Half way around the world in America. How did she even-? OH DON'T TELL ME" Ikuto and Amu walked over to a little pink broken piggy.

"Ikuto what is-" Amu was cut off

"GOD DAMMIT!" Ikuto screamed

there was a note it read: Dear loving, grateful, yet pervy son I have used your Piggy's money to go on my trip to Las Vegas! Don't get to angry now! Remember I gave you life! -mommy

(Also just incase you guys didn't know Ikuto and Amu are together now)

"Mommy?" Amu asked then giggled

"She stole my money. I-" Ikuto was cut off by his thoughts.

"Ikuto-kun what's wrong?" Amu asked

Ikuto had grown a big smirk on his face then turned around and smiled innocently at Amu.

"W-what??" Amu asked

"You're alone for 2 months now...right?" Ikuto asked bringing his smirk back

"Uh...ano...yeah, why?" Amu asked.

"No reason is it ok if I live with you for those 2 months?" Ikuto asked.

Amu thought happily about it but then she thought of what could happen and snapped out of it.

"Why?? Why would I let you do something like that let alone let you in my house now that we're dating...and what you've started..." Amu replied

Amu had her back turned to him. Ikuto came up and hugged her from the back and began to rub her thigh.

"Awww Amu-chi! Come on! (Ikuto says in a little kid innocent voice which totally won Amu over.)" Ikuto said

"Wha-FINE!" Amu said breaking from the hug. Let's pack tomorrow when its actually daytime." Amu said sounding sleepy.

"Amu you're not going to bed are you? Especially with what could happen. You might wanna sleep with one eye open." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Shut up I would stop you before even-" Amu opened her eyes finding Ikuto right on top of her with a smirk.

"I thought you would stop me before I pounced." (So sexy) Ikuto said

"Ah...well...I didn't know you'd be that fast..." Amu said

"Well then, don't underestimate me then." Then Ikuto started to lift up Amu's shirt and began to kiss her stomach. And started to head south (if u know what I mean)

"Wait Ikuto!" Amu shouted

"Hmm? What is it?" Ikuto asked confused

"Um...ano...uh...don't you think its a bit early to be doing this? I mean we just started dating and all." Amu explained

Ikuto got the picture. She didn't want it. Not yet.

"Ok I get it. Night." Ikuto had crawled into bed with her and 'fell asleep'

"Although I didn't say I didn't like it" Amu whispered

Ikuto opened one eye and said "perv" and went then really fell asleep.

"WHAT? You we're still awake??" Amu whispered/screamed

But Ikuto didn't reply so Amu just fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

"Don't forget your bathing suit I have a pool in my backyard." Amu added

"Yeah, got it." Ikuto said then they we're off to Amu's house.

AT AMU'S HOUSE

"We're finally here!" Amu said in relief

"Yeah uh huh." Ikuto said

"Ikuto what's wrong?" Amu asked

"Nothing." Ikuto replied

"Hmm? Oh! Ikuto I forgot to tell you I got a job at a cafe' I'll be working there starting today!" Amu said

"A cafe'? Wait-what kind of cafe' is it??" Ikuto thought of the possibilities of it being a maid cafe' "It better not be what type I think it is." Ikuto said getting a bit angry

"You'll see once we get there! Now hurry and unpack we have to leave soon!" Amu said pushing Ikuto into her house.

AT THE CAFE'

"Ohaiyou minna! I'm here!" Amu shouted in a cheerful mood. Ikuto began to wonder about her mood till she saw all the other waitresses. His eyes widened.

"Amu...don't tell me...this is a" Ikuto began

"Hai! Come sir sit here! Wait what's wrong?" Amu asked

at first Ikuto looked down and was quiet then said "Why would you work at a place like this..."

"Uh I thought you would be happy to see me in a uniform like this so that's why..."Amu's voice trailed off.

"No you don't get it! What if you get raped by one of these guys staring at you" Ikuto glares at one of the guys checking Amu out. Making that guy hide in his menu. Then Ikuto looked back at Amu

"Don't worry! If something bad happens I will call for you." Amu reassured him

LATER THAT DAY

_"Yes boss I understand. Don't worry I never fail at this stuff Amu will surely go down for taking away Takashi-san." __  
_  
_"Good because you know what happens If you fail me."__  
_  
This was Amu's dance partner Suzuki Momoko directing her working. She got mad at Amu for always being liked by every guy and how everyone of her boyfriends dumping for Amu. Even though Amu rejects them she is still mad at Amu because when her ex's come back to Momoko they always just 'settle for her' and she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted Amu to feel as hurt as she was.

"I have to go she is coming. Hey little girl you look lost let me help you get home." The worker said.

"Uh, no thanks I know my-AHHHHHH" Amu screamed while the worker covered her mouth.

"She struggled to get out but couldn't"

_xXFlashbackXx__  
_  
"Well just to make sure your safe call me when your on ur way home." Ikuto had said

"Ok I will!" Amu said

_xXEnd of flashbackXx__  
_  
Ikuto's POV

Ikuto checked his cell phone

"She hasn't called yet...where is she?"

Ikuto decided to give a call no answer. So he called again.

"AHHHH IKUTO HELP ME!" Amu screamed

"SHUT UP LITTLE GIRL PUNCH SLAP KICK Momoko's order sorry but you're coming with me!!" The worker shouted

"NO! IKUTO-KUN!- LET ME GO!"

"AMU-CHAN!! AMU-CHAN!!" Ikuto screamed into the phone

Ikuto knew a way to track down people so he was at where her phone was in an instant

He picked up her phone.

"AMU WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ikuto yelled

"IKUTO-ugh!" he heard Amu say around the corner what he saw was horrible

'Amu he thought.' it was...


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3

No re caps

"Amu..." Ikuto said but said aloud

What he saw was Momoko from Amu's dance group was literally screaming and yelling, and beating Amu to pulp while Amu was being held back by a guard and coughing up blood.

"WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT?! AND YOU NEVER EVEN OFFER ANYTHING TO ME EITHER!? AND EVERYBOY I EVER DATE LEAVES ME FOR YOU!! WHY IS THAT HUH?!" Momoko screamed not even giving Amu a chance to answer she punched and slapped Amu to death. Ikuto was about to come in till two big guards came to stand in front of him. When Ikuto had finished beating them up he found out those two were just blow up toys.

"Looks like she doesn't have enough money to even hire three guards huh?" Ikuto said with a small laugh but then turned his attention to Amu and Momoko. Ikuto had stopped Momoko from punching Amu. Amu was laying on the ground though she wasn't dead.

"Why are doing this to Amu?!" Ikuto asked

"Because she-" Momoko tried to reply but Ikuto cut her off

"No its not because of her! It because of you! Don't take it out on others. The obvious reason people dump you and don't give you presents or what the fuck is because you're to jealous! If you actually took the time to appreciate what you have then maybe you would have still had them." Ikuto explained he has his mature times.

"Ikuto-kun..." Amu whispered

Ikuto looked back and down, "Amu..." Ikuto smiled at his little kitten then turned back to Momoko who was now in tears.

"Instead of saying that's not fair, I want that, then go out there and go get it for yourself." Ikuto picked Amu up from the ground and took her to her house.

AT AMU'S HOUSE

Ikuto thought that Amu had needed to wash up. So he took the risk by taking off her cloths till she was fully naked. He laid her in the bathtub full of water and watched her so she didn't drown.

"Ikuto-kun...you perv..." She whispered

"W-what??" Ikuto asked

"You're still watching me..."

Ikuto was surprised because Amu was the only girl who could get him to blush and act un cool than he usually was.

"Sorry, I'll leave now." Ikuto said but Amu grabbed his shirt and had said.

"I didn't say I didn't want you here, and I never said I didn't like you watching me." Amu exclaimed.

Ikuto smiled then sat down. "Sooo, did you ever know she had grudge against you?" Ikuto asked

"I could kind of tell by the way she would push me and trip me but I thought they were just jokes." Amu explained

"Oh, I see. Well if she tries to hurt to again just tell me and I'll come and kick her ass." Ikuto joked him and Amu both laughed.

"I love you Amu, and I'll always be by your side." Ikuto kissed Amu on the forehead.

"I love you to Ikuto-kun."

AFTER A FEW WEEKS

Amu's bruises and healed and she was back to normal and in school and in dance/singing class again. And Amu was happily smiling even at Momoko. Which only led Momoko to be confused with Amu.

"Why didn't you tell?!" Momoko asked Amu, "Why are you letting me stay here??" Momoko was angry that Amu was being so nice to her even after What she had done.

"Don't you wanna stay in the group? Isn't that what you wanted? I don't want to take away something most precious to you so I'm not going to tell." and there Amu walked off.

So they continued with class there on. Ikuto came to pick Amu up, and he asked "ready to go?"

"Yep let's go." Amu replied

AT HOME

"Sooo...how was practice?" Ikuto asked not knowing what to say.

"Um practice was good..." Amu answered "Wanna watch some TV. or somethin?" Amu asked

"Uh sure..."Ikuto agreed. _why does it feel so awkward now? Are we both getting a certain craving for something now...maybe its time yo make my move_...Ikuto thought

_It was only 8:35 pm so it seemed like a good time plus they we're on a couch good place. But still a bit afraid to make my move. _Ikuto thought.

Amu's POV

_Why is it so silent and awkward...usually Ikuto and I run are mouths off with each other...and I'm getting all tingly just laying in his lap... what is this feeling? _Amu thought

_Maybe...JUST MAYBE...I think I might be ready??...NO AMU GEEZ! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! Well we would use a- NO NO NO! that's wrong no way! Maybe I'll let him this time if he tries..._

Ikuto's POV

Maybe I'll just do it and see what happens...


	4. Chapter 4

RE CAPS

_It was only 8:35 pm so it seemed like a good time plus we're on a couch, good place. But still a bit afraid to make my move. _Ikuto thought.

Amu's POV

_Why is it so silent and awkward...usually Ikuto and I run are mouths off with each other...and I'm getting all tingly just laying in his lap... what is this feeling? _Amu thought

_Maybe...JUST MAYBE...I think i might be ready??...NO AMU GEEZ! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! Well we would use a- NO NO NO! That's wrong no way! Maybe I'll let him this time if he tries...___

_Ikuto's POV___

_Maybe I'll just do it and see what happens... _

END OF RE CAP

"Um Ikuto...I'm gonna take a bath now..." Amu said

"Uh ok..." Ikuto said not getting up

"Um I SAID I'm gonna take a bath now." Amu said again

Ikuto got the picture. Amu wanted him in the bath with her. He put a smirk on his face and said

"Ok then I'll be there soon."

"Perv..." Amu giggled

Later in the bath

Ikuto and Amu are sitting across from each other. Not even close to eachother.

_Common Ikuto! What are you doing make a move already r'ent u a perverted guy?! You should be doing SOMETHING write now!! _Amu thought _Oh god I want his everything but I can't say that maybe I'll just make the first move then. _So she did

"H-hey...ano...Ikuto-kun...uh I'm having a bit of trouble getting my back...can u get it for me..." Amu started

"Ah...sure.." Ikuto smirked with a reply

"UH ACTUALLY NO I CAN GET IT HAND ME THE SCRUBBER PLEASE!!" Amu freaked out, Ikuto grabbed the scrubber but didn't give it to her. He smirked and said,

"Here"

"Well, give it to me..."

"No you come and get it."

Amu finally saw how perverted their conversation was. Since she wanted him badly...her heart raced but she got the courage to wiggle her finger to him towards her.

"Come here..." She said with a smirk in a sexy tone

Ikuto blushed but came over with a smirk. They started to kiss then make out, then they got out of the water, dried themselves off and Ikuto laid on the bed waiting for Amu. When Amu came out she had a towel wrapped around her. She at Ikuto with a smile, dropped the towel, then pounced. In and out went Ikuto. Amu moaned and screamed (in a good way) about it all. He then put two fingers into Amu in and out getting faster every moment. Amu looked for something to grab on because of how good it felt she needed to squeeze onto something.

"Ikuto-kun...Ah...I-i love you..." Amu managed to say with a smile and a few moans in between. Ikuto got on top of her, kissed her on the lips smiled then said

"I love you too Amu." They continued the rest of their 'fun' then fell asleep exhausted.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Amu couldn't sleep so she got dressed in her night cloths then thought of Ikuto still being naked and blushed.

_One more look? _Amu thought then lifted up the covers to see him naked.

"Hmm? You wanted another look in secret huh?" Ikuto said still awake. Amu blushed red all over. She turned around and crossed her arms.

"Uh no not really!" she replied

"Then what are you doing?" Ikuto asked

Amu froze up not knowing what to say.

"Um I'm kind of hungry I-" Amu was cut off by Ikuto

"You want more don't you" Ikuto asked. Amu turned around and tilted her head.

"No thank you! That was way passed enough for me." Amu answered

"Good to hear." Ikuto said putting on his boxers. He came up from behind Amu and said

"But know matter how much I make love too you it will never beat the love from my heart." Ikuto said thinking it was lame

_Ikuto..._ Amu thought.

"Yeah well, that only means my love beats yours then." Amu joked and ran off to the kitchen. Ikuto smiled and ran after her then picked her up bridal style and kissed her on the cheek.

THE NEXT DAY

Ikuto wasn't in bed, so Amu decided to get changed. When she was buttoning up Ikuto's shirt (she was gonna wear it today) she stopped not even half way through by the smell of delicious food. she ran down stairs exposed legs (with shorts) and Ikuto's shirt opened.

"Ikuto somethin smells good!" She said

Ikuto looked at her with wide eyes and blush all over.

Amu walked closer and put her hand on his forehead "What's wrong do you have a fever?"

Ikuto became even more red than he was before. Then he smirked and grabbed at Amu chest. Amu opened her eyes wide and blushed, Ikuto leaned down so his face was in front of hers and he said

"Check mate"

"AHHHHH!! OH MY GOD!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LEFT IT OPENED!!" Amu freaked

"You're so cute when your freaked out" Ikuto said laughing with both hands in his pockets.

Amu turned around "Ikuto-koi..." Amu didn't realize what she had said

Ikuto was shocked _Amu..._ he thought. He leaned down to give her a morning kiss

"Go get ready the full clothed way so you can eat."

Amu blushed and ran back to her room to get ready. It was gonna be a long day...

End of chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Lemons with Crème

Chapter 5

_XXFlashbackXx___

_"Check mate" ___

_"AHHHHH!!!! OH MY GOD!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LEFT IT OPENED!!!" Amu freaked___

_"You're so cute when your freaked out" Ikuto said laughing with both hands in his pockets.___

_Amu turned around "Ikuto-koi...." Amu didn't realize what she had said ___

_Ikuto was shocked Amu...... he thought. He leaned down to give her a morning kiss ___

_"Go get ready the full clothed way so you can eat."__  
__  
__Amu blushed and ran back to her room to get ready. It was gonna be a long day......___

_xXEnd of flashbackXx_

Ikuto's Pov

After Amu got fully dressed in her school uniform (and so did Ikuto) they headed off to school, Amu  
leading. Ikuto looked her up and down from behind and then at others faces. Amu saw these guys faces, kicked one in the stomach and waited for Ikuto to catch up. When he did she smiled and wrapped her arms around his and hugged him close. The other guys expressions changed.

_Ha nice one Amu. _Ikuto thought looking at Amu, he glared at the others.

When they got to school they sat in their seats. Ikuto in between two cute and obsessive girls on the other side of Amu while Amu was in between to perverted and flirty guys.

Ikuto was watching those guys carefully, Amu didn't pay attention. When one of them was about to touch her in the wrong spot Ikuto threw at least 100 paper balls filled with paint (its art class) at them. Amu smiled because she knew who did that for her.

During lunch Ikuto sat with his friends and Amu sat with hers since they haven't talked in a while. But Ikuto kept turning around and watching Amu to make sure she was ok.

LATER

"Ikuto I'm going to work today and that's finale. I did something for you so now you must do something for me now let me go already." Amu explained

"But Amu, what if something happens again....." Ikuto had some bad thoughts and started to get worried

"I'll be fine don't worry if anything happens ill call you." Amu said reassuring him.

She gave Ikuto a kiss on the cheek and walked off. Ikuto watched Amu till he couldn't see her anymore. As he walked down the street he came upon 3 girls. Who apparently the middle one was Momoko their leader. The girls were wearing the most revealing out fits possible. Each of them had a different level of cuteness. Akemi was the little girl kind of cute no boy (but Ikuto) could resist, Hitomi is the in between, she had beautiful eyes that sparkled and was said that if any boy look into her eyes they'd fall in love. And last but not least, Momoko, she was the prettiest and most popular.

"He he...Hello Ikuto, I've missed you." Momoko

Ikuto walked right passed her without a word. She was in shock but then she turned around.

"Fine don't say anything, I was just gonna say that your little 'Kitten' isn't at work right now!" Momoko shouted.

That caught Ikuto's attention. "Where is she?" He asked she's at a club cafe with a few other workers and men. If I were you I'd hurry up and find her before its....too late...." Momoko said with a devious tone.

Ikuto hurried down to find Amu. When he finally found her he was relieved but then she saw her with a guy, he got a little curious then thought _nah she wouldn't do that.... _Then he saw the guy hold her hand and her almost in a smile. He finally figured out who the guy was, it was her ex boyfriend Nao-kun. He started to get closer and closer to Amu and whispered something in her ear. Then he kissed her on her cheek soft and gently. Ikuto got furious and started home.

Later at home

When he was home he took a picture of her out of his wallet and started to cry. The door opened.

"Ikuto....."

Amu's Pov

"Ikuto I'm going to work today and that's finale. I did something for you so now you must do something for me now let me go already." Amu explained

"But Amu, what if something happens again....." Ikuto had some bad thoughts and started to get worried

"I'll be fine don't worry if anything happens ill call you." Amu said reassuring him.

Amu gave him a kiss and went off to work. When I got there the boss told me I had a few tables to take care of. When I got to table 5 I noticed Nao-kun's (my ex boyfriends) friends there. They all stared and whispered. I turned around to see Nao-kun standing right behind me.

"Amu-Chan? Is....is that you?" Nao asked

"Nao-kun?" Amu asked

Nao smiled at her sadly and said "I've missed you, Amu-Chan"

"Eh?? Uh...ano.....Hajimemashite! Please take a seat and I'll be right back to take your orders!" Amu quickly ran off to the back.

"Oh no.....What am I going to do? Everyone else is already serving others. I guess I should just get out there." Amu said to herself

"Hello, have you boys ordered yet?" Amu then noticed that only Nao was there

"Um...where are all your friends?" Amu asked

"They left." Nao said staring at her

"Oh uh ok well then-" Amu was cut off

"You wanna go somewhere?" Nao asked

"Uh...well..." Amu answered

"Come on." Nao said

"I guess I mean we are still sort of friends, and its almost break time." Amu replied

"Yeah, friends....." Nao said

15 Min Later at a cafe called Cafe Ume

"Haha really! I didn't know that!" Amu said laughing

"Yeah he was so embarrassed!" Nao replied

"Here is your tea!" The waitress said

"Thanks!" Nao and Amu said

They looked at each other for a while. Then Nao took Amu's hand and said

"Amu I still feel a connection between us, but you're dating that Tsukiyomi guy right? Though I wanted to let you know...." Nao began

He leaned in closer to Amu and whispered in her ear "I still love you, take me back....please." He kissed her on the cheek to try and add the spark. But Amu pushed him away and said

"Sorry Nao I don't re-date cheaters. Plus when you did that to me Ikuto-kun, no......" Amu began

"Ikuto-koi was there for me. Not just to comfort but he actually wanted to cuss you out. That was way better than just comforting. So if you wanna girl to go play around with go find an Asian slut and be on your way."

Amu walked out of the cafe, proud of what she had said. She realized she left him with the bill and giggled quietly to herself. When she got home she saw Ikuto's shoes. She didn't smell anything so she went upstairs. She slightly opened the door.

"Ikuto....." She said quietly

"Amu......" He replied staring at her.

END OF CHAPTER! THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!


	6. Chapter 6

_xXFlashbackXx___

_He leaned in closer to Amu and whispered in her ear "I still love you, take me back....please." He kissed her on the cheek to try and add the spark. But Amu pushed him away and said ___

_"Sorry Nao I don't redate cheaters. Plus when you did that to me Ikuto-kun, no......" Amu began ___

_"Ikuto-koi was there for me. Not just to comfort but he actually wanted to cuss you out. Which is way better than just comforting. So if you wanna girl to go play around with go find an asian slut and be on your way."___

_Amu walked out of the cafe, proud of what she had said. She relized she left him with the bill and giggled quietly to herself. When she got home she saw Ikuto's shoes. She didn't smell anything so she went upstairs. She slightly opened the door. _

_"Ikuto....." She said quietly_

_"Amu......" He replied staring at her.___

_xXEnd of FlashbackXx___

"Hey I'm going to-" amu started

"Going to where?" Ikuto couldn't help but to jump to conclusions. "Are you going to...Nao's house?"

Amu was suprised. "Ehh?! Why would I go there?" Amu asked

_xXFlashback few min before Amu got homeXx___

_... Doo. Doo. Doo. Doo. Doo! Ikuto's fone rings___

_"Hello?" Ikuto answered___

_"Yo Ikuto! It's Nao-kun! Happy to hear me huh?" Nao said___

_"What do you want dumbass?" Ikuto asked not even caring___

_"Oh! Poor thing in a bad mood! Well I just called to say that your little Amu Isn't yours anymore!" Nao said___

_"What are you talking about?" Ikuto asked about to be furious___

_"She's mine now. I re-asked her out and she said yes. She said you were to perverted and you teased her to much. So she became tired of it. And now she's mine again! Isn't that great!" Nao said sarcastically happy___

_"Oh. Yeah right. You wouldn't come back to you when you cheated on her! Where's your proof anyway? Hmm?" Ikuto asked curiously___

_"Right here I taped recorded it all." Nao replied___

_"Let me here it then." Ikuto answered___

_"Certainly." Nao said___

_Nao played a tape that he edited him self to use. the tape went like this.___

_"Nao-kun! I-Love you! Of-course-I'll-come back-to you. After all- I HATE-ikuto-kun!"___

_Though it was only edited.___

_Ikuto was so broken hearted he dropped his fone to the ground.___

_"bye-bye." Nao said then he hung up. ___

_Ikuto's fone was still on the floor.___

_xXEnd of flashbackXx___

"Nevermind where are you going?" Ikuto asked

"Um I'm going to dance practice right now. Wanna come with me?" Amu asked sweetly

"Why don't you just go with Nao?" Ikuto said rudly

"Huh? What?! Ok what's up with you and Nao now??" Amu asked

"You're cheating on me now aren't you!" Ikuto practically screamed

"Huh? What..." was all Amu could say

"Nao told me everything and he even had proof of it..." Ikuto said

"Eh? What proof? What did he use or say?" Amu asked

"It doesn't matter what he said or did he just had proof. And I kinda believed it because of all the times you've pushed me away and called me a perv or yelled at me." Ikuto was begining to cry and so was Amu.

_Yeah....that's right...I was never exactlly the nicest person to Ikuto as his girlfriend....Ikuto......_Amu thought while now she was sniffing and crying so hard now. Ikuto saw her face and came to give her kiss then hug her.

"Ikuto I'm really not cheating...sniff....I would never do that to you....and I'm sorry I always yell at you and stuff but really I like what you do to me I just can't admit it....." Amu trailed off "I'm really sorry I made you feel that way...but please don't believe Nao...whatever he used was probably fake." Amu said while grasping onto Ikuto's shirt tightly with her head to his chest.

"Amu.....I'm sorry....." Ikuto started

"Huh? No please Ikuto don-" Amu was cut off by Ikuto's kiss right now she was on the wall "But ntohing but kissing was happening don't worry)

"You didn't think I was gonna dump you did you?" Ikuto said with a smirk

Amu was so happy all she could do was smile.

"Well we're late! Let's hurry and get to your dance lessons." Ikuto said

"And after that we can confront Nao?" Amu asked

"Nah let's leave him to suffer with us still together see what he thinks about that." Ikuto said

"Even better." Amu said and they kissed. Ikuto picked Amu up bride style and they we're out the door.

AT THE LESSONS

Ikuto and Amu walk in holding hands and are talking.

"Ah Am-! WHAT?! What is Tsukiyomi Ikuto here?!" Nao asked shooting Ikuto a glare

"Oh we're together remember...besides like I said I don't dating cheaters" Amu said walking past him with Ikuto.  
(Did you guys get that? He cheated on her and he cheated to get Ikuto to think something different hard to explain.)

Ikuto sits in a seat watching Amu and Momoko to make sure she doesn't attack Amu. They dance to Tokakkio Junjou, Lotta love, and announcment!

"Girls! Girls! I have an announcemt to make!" The Director said "I have decided to start a new Korean section and boys will be trying out to for the role of the Korean boy band and you will be girl band."

Amu Imeadiatly looked at Ikuto but he was looking away so he probably wasn't interested.

"You girls will be the ones dancing and singing to the 'Wonder girls' songs while the boys sing and dance to 'Big Bang' songs." The director explained

She played Irony on the screen. Once Ikuto saw this dance he Imeaditly shot up and thought _so that's why all these guys are here well I'm not letting them dance with Amu like that! Sigh.....I guess I'll try out though I probably won't get the part_.

"Ikuto? What are you thinking about?" She asked her face was really close to his.

"A-Amu! Uh no its nothing....." Ikuto said turning his head blushing

"Hmmm? Amu I think he wants to try out for the boy band!" Said Chihayu one of Amu's friends

"Really! Ikuto is that true!? That will be so much fun to dance and sing together!" Amu exclaimed

"Uh yeah sure...dancing.....singing....." Ikuto trailed off

"Uh but of course if you don't wanna do it I guess that's fine." Amu started

"Hmm...yeah Ikuto..Amu could just have ANOTHER BOY PARTNER!!" Chihayu said

"HUH?! -SAN! I'LL TRY OUT!" Ikuto screamed standing up

"Good! Now wait in line! You're number is 257! But don't worry it won't take long!" The director said

"Oh god." Ikuto said

"Common I'll stay back there with you."

3 hours later

"Number 143 please come up!" The director said

"Ahh she said it wouldn't take to long!" Ikuto was getting fussy

"Hey now be paitent I'll go get you some milk if you like." Amu said sweetly

"Of course I would like milk from Amu! and strawberry flavored to!" Ikuto said looking Amu up and down

She didn't get it so whe came back with two strawberry milks.

"This isn't what i had in mind." Ikuto said blunt

"I thought you said- OH MY GOD! Perv." Amu said

Ikuto laughed "That took you a while."

Amu smiled and laughed with him.

"Number 257! Please come up!"

"Oh god. Here I go." Ikuto said sarcastically happy

"Good luck!" Amu shouted with a smile

Suprised to see Ikuto was really good and both that the director almost died in her seat knowing how old she was.

10 min later

Ikuto ran up to Amu panting. "So how'd I do?" Ikuto thinking he was going to get a horrible but instead.

"Ikuto the director litterally died in her seat from watching you!" Amu said

"Is that a good thing?" Ikuto asked confused

"Ikuto you were awesome up there!"

"Thanks" Ikuto kissed her on the forehead and they continued talking.

Over to Momoko and Nao

"Hmph those little children look at them it disgust me." Momoko said then she broke out into tears "Whaa! I wish I had a boyfriend like that!"

"Do you wanna go out with me?" Nao asked

"Huh? What? No! After seeing what you did to Amu I don't think so." Momoko answered

"Why does everyone say that, and it looks like you're gettin' a bit soft with Amu as if you're friends now huh?" nao said sly

"Huh? No way! You're so stupid!" And Momoko walked away.

"I'm all alone." Nao said to himself

Back to Amu and Ikuto

"Nee, Ikuto do you wanna go somewhere after this?" Amu asked

"Sure like where?" Ikuto replied

"I don't know somewhere we haven't gone before like a resturaunt just the two of us....." Amu suggested

"Sure. How about the Okonomiyaki, Soba, and Zushi resturaunt?" Ikuto asked

"Sure that sounds great!" Amu said cheerfully.

_Finally I get to be somewhere alone and romantic with Ikuto-kun I'm so happy! _Amu thought blushing

"Ah! Amu you still there?" Ikuto tapped her on the head.

"Huh?! What!!" Amu yelled then covered her mouth in embarrassment

Ikuto chuckled "You're so cute."

Amu blushed and said "Thank you."

End of chapter!

People I will update faster now that I have more free time ok! bibi!


	7. Chapter 7

_xXFlashbackXx___

_"Nee, Ikuto do you wanna go somewhere after this?" Amu asked___

_"Sure like where?" Ikuto replied___

_"I don't know somewhere we haven't gone before like a restaurant just the two of us....." Amu suggested___

_"Sure. How about the Okonomiyaki, Soba, and Sushi restaurant?" Ikuto asked___

_"Sure that sounds great!" Amu said cheerfully.__  
__  
__Finally I get to be somewhere alone and romantic with Ikuto-kun I'm so happy! Amu thought blushing___

_"Ah! Amu you still there?" Ikuto tapped her on the head.___

_"Huh?! What!!" Amu yelled then covered her mouth in embarrassment___

_Ikuto chuckled "You're so cute." ___

_Amu blushed and said "Thank you." ___

_xXEnd of FlashbackXx___

After dance and singing practice

Ikuto took Amu in his car to drive to the Restaurant Called Sakura in Tokyo, Japan. There were a lot of things happening that night in Tokyo and Amu was making happy expressions. So when Ikuto saw her he realized it was the holiday ganjitsu (new years) (Yes I know its not even January just cope with me!) Once he realized that he took Amu to the restaurant.

"Take your time you don't have to rush Ikuto." Amu said

"But...sigh never mind." Ikuto replied

Amu made a sad face....._Does he not want to be here with me......_She thought.

"Can we have the check please?" Ikuto asked the waitress

"Yes one moment sir." The waitress answered

_So I was right.....I guess he really doesn't wanna be here.....maybe I should hurry up and eat....... maybe he's still worried about Nao....._She thought

As Amu began to eat faster and faster she accidentally choked on a piece of sushi.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled and did the Heimlich.

She spit out the sushi.

"What are you doing?! You almost killed yourself!" Ikuto said

"Ah....I'm sorry..." Amu said

"Here's your check sir." Said the waitress

"Thanks. Just please eat slower or take it with you." Ikuto suggested.

So Amu packed up everything and Ikuto paid the bill and they left. Amu stared out the window on there way home.

"Here put this on." Ikuto handed Amu a Kimono. He was already in his.

"Huh? Why?" Amu asked but Ikuto didn't answer.

Later that day they drove back to Tokyo. The attractions were still up. Ikuto brought a wallet full of cash so Amu could have fun.

"We made it just in time." Ikuto said

"For what??" Amu asked

Ikuto gave her a kiss and said, "Happy New Years babe."

Amu was so surprised, then Ikuto said, "Here I brought money just incase you wanted to play games."  
"You were thinking about me?! This whole time! Even at the restaurant?" Amu asked

"Yeah, I was just keeping this a surprise for you so you'd be happy." Ikuto said

"Oh! Man you had me so worried! I thought you were starting to hate me! Because you rushed me!" Amu yelled

"So do you like it or no....?" Ikuto asked

"Eh?...Ikuto.." she giggled "I just love being here with you and that's all that matters." Amu replied

Ikuto brought her into a big embrace and said, "I love you, Amu."

"I love you too, Ikuto..."

30 min Later

Boom! Boom! Boom!

"Ooh! Ah! Look at that! So pretty!" Said the background people

"Ah! The fireworks are so pretty!" Amu said

"Amu come with me!" Ikuto said

Ikuto pulled Amu out and away from the big crowd and brought onto a bridge over a pond. There they were alone and you could see the fireworks and stars better in the night sky.

"Ikuto....so beautiful...." Amu was stunned.

Ikuto kissed her on the cheek then they kissed under the night stars. Later on Amu fell asleep, so Ikuto drove her home and they fell asleep in her bed. The next morning Amu woke up and was wearing her pajamas.

"I don't remember- he didn't..." Amu sighed, "Oh well.....GOD DAMMIT IKUTO!!!"

"Morning sunshine!" Ikuto said sarcastically

"You changed my cloths didn't you?!" Amu yelled

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Ikuto said with a smirk

Amu covered her chest with her arms and in a baby voice said, "Yo-you didn't see anything did you??"

"What would I see there's nothing there." Ikuto said

"IKUTO! YOU MEANIE!" Amu yelled

"Just joking!" Ikuto yelled over her

10 min after breakfast

"Ikuto! What are we gonna do today?" Amu asked

"How about-"

"No."

"Well then how about-"

"NO."

"Well what about-"

"NO!!!"

"Fine then." Ikuto pulled Amu on top of him and began to kiss her aggressively yet passionately. They let go for air.

"How about we just spend are time here." Amu said still on top of him.

"Fair enough....I guess" Ikuto said almost pouting.

"OH MY GOSH! IKUTO WHAT DAY IS IT?!"

"The 2nd why?" Ikuto asked

"Oh my god! My parents are coming home in 2 weeks!"

"So."

"SO!?"

"What's the big deal?"

"A-" It took Amu a while to think then she layed back down on him and said "I don't know. I just needed something dramatic. Thanks for ruining it."

"Your welcome."

"Sigh so bored.....what to do....what to do....hmm...I think I might have an idea..." Amu said

"I like it already." Ikuto said

"Not that kind of idea."

"Aww."

End of chapter


	8. Chapter 8

_xXFlashbackXx___

_"Oh my god! My parents are coming home in 2 weeks!" ___

_"So."___

_"SO!?" ___

_"What's the big deal?"___

_"A-" It took Amu a while to think then she layed back down on him and said "I don't know. I just needed something dramatic. Thanks for ruining it." ___

_"Your welcome." ___

_"Sigh so bored.....what to do....what to do....hmm?....I think I might have an idea..." Amu said___

_"I like it already." Ikuto said___

_"Not that kind of idea."___

_"Aww."___

_XXEnd of flashbackXx___

_"_So what was your idea?" Ikuto asked

"I- uhh….what was it again? I forgot sorry....: D" Amu replied

"Ha. Nice."

"Oh shush it's not like-" Amu paused

"Like what?" Ikuto asked

"You know what, I can't think of an idea. How about you tell me an idea and no matter what it is I'll follow threw." Amu said.

Ikuto smirks, "Why are you saying this now?"

"Well I'm usually the one who makes the decisions while you follow so I guess it's your turn now."

"Ok lets start with this." Ikuto picks up Amu bridal style, takes her upstairs, and kicks open the door as if there on a honeymoon.

"Uh..well..." Amu starts, Ikuto lays her on the bed.

"I didn't exactly mean something like this...." Amu sweat droped, Ikuto paid no attention because she wasn't kicking and screaming to be exact.

He started to kiss her cheek then worked his way towards her lips and then to her neck. She moaned liking every moment of it. Ikuto smirked because it was all to her liking. He then began to pull down her skirt when someone knocked on the door.

Knock! Knock!

Ikuto growled. Amu got up to answer it. When she opened the door it was Amu's parents. She was shocked. Amu hasn't told her parents that she was dating, because they wanted her to wait till she was in her 20's even though she's already 16.

"Honey! Were home!" Her mom greeted

"Mom!" Amu shouted

"Who is-" Ikuto didn't get to finish the sentence because Amu pushed him back into the room.

"HI MOM, DAD, AND AMI!" Amu practically yelled. Ikuto got the clue it was time to leave. But he wonder why they were here so early.

"Honey why are you screaming?" Amu's mom asked "Is there someone else here?!" Amu's mom glared and walked towards Amu's room and opened the door.

"NOO-" Amu was surprised to see Ikuto gone but thankful.

"Why are you screaming like that?"

"Uh...I didn't want you to open it because....uh... I DIDN'T CLEAN MY ROOM YET! Yeah."_ Liar _Amu thought.

"Oh well that doesn't matter were back and that's all!" Amu dad said with a big smile.

"AMU ONEE-CHAN!!" Ami screamed running towards Amu

"AMI!!" Ami jumps and Amu falls down.

Amu's mom giggles.

Amu gets up and asks, "why are you guys home so early? I thought you were coming next week."

"Well we got let off early. That's why! Are you happy to see us?" Amu's dad asked

"Uh..Yayyy...." Amu said not happy

Later that week

"Hey mom can go to Iku- Momoko's for a sleepover?" Amu asked

"Amu you've been going to Momoko's a lot lately, are you sure she's ok with that?" Amu's mom asked concerned

"Of course! It's um...this thing we have with our dance class. That's why I've been there." Amu lied

"Oh Ok, well I'll drive you there." Amu's mom said about to get her keys

"NO! Uh...It's ok I can take the bus I have money." Amu said

"Uh....Ok...Have fun." Amu's said

Amu was out the door and on her way too Ikuto's.

Later that night.

"Honey I'm home!" Amu's dad shouted, he gave his wife a hello kiss.

"Where's Amu" He asked

"Oh she's at Momoko's house." She replied

"Hmm? I thought Momoko was out of town." He replied

"..........."

"H-honey?" Amu's dad asked

"WHAT?!?!?!" Amu's mom yelled

She dialed up Momoko's house number. No answer. She then called Momoko's cell.

_Hello?___

Momoko this Amu's mom, is amu with you?

_No I'm out of town right now.___

Oh my gosh....Do you know where she could be.

_I don't know. _Momoko had a sudden thought. _Maybe she's at Ikuto's house.___

Ikuto's? Who is that...?

_Remember, Amu's childhood guy friend. She's probably there.___

Well why would she be there?

_She didn't tell you? Well maybe I should say...___

Momoko, as Amu's parent I would like to know what was going on while we were gone.

_Ok but I will say it in one sentence then I must go.___

I'm listening.

_Ikuto is...Amu's boyfriend....Bye bye!___

Click!

End of phone conversation

"Honey...did you find out what happened?"

"She at Tsukiyomi Ikuto's house........"

"Wh-why?"

".....Ikuto is her.....her......_boyfriend..._"

Amu's dad faints. Amu's mom get really angry she shakes her husband back to reality, gets in the car with him and drives over speed limit to Ikuto's house. There was obviously no parents there since there were no cars. Amu's dad opened the door firmly and walked in. They went upstairs when they heard Moans, and Ah's, and Oh yeah's. They were devastated by this. They opened the door and found they were 'going at it' Amu screamed and quickly got under the covers with Ikuto.

Her mom screamed "GET YOUR DAMN CLOTHS ON YOUNG LADY AND LETS GO!!"

After Amu got dressed she walked to the car with her mom. Amu's dad said to Ikuto "You ever touch her again I will call the police, you understand?!"

Ikuto didn't answer he just looked away.

"Got-damn!" Amu's dad cussed

"Honey let's go we don't have time for people like him!" Amu's mom yelled Amu was still standing outside the car, both Ikuto and Amu staring into each others eyes.

"GET IN THE CAR AMU! NOW!" Amu's mom and dad screamed

"No! I don't want to!" Amu screamed back

"Common Amu let's go." Ikuto said to her

She started to walk towards him till her parents grabbed her and put her in the car. Ikuto ran up to the car while amu screamed "IKUTO!!" Then the car drove off with Amu crying and staring at him till she couldn't anymore.......

End of chapter

Did you like it? I hope you did! There's going to be some extra surprising later on REAL surprises, but I'm not gonna ruin it! stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

_xXFlashbackXx___

_Amu's dad faints. Amu's mom get really angry she shakes her husband back to reality, gets in the car with him and drives over speed limit to Ikuto's house. There was obviously no parents there since there were no cars. Amu's dad opened the door firmly and walked in. They went upstairs when they heared Moans, and Ah's, and Oh yeahs. They were devastated by this. They opened the door and found they were 'going at it' Amu screamed and quickly got under the covers with Ikuto. ___

_Her mom screamed "GET YOUR DAMN CLOTHS ON YOUNG LADY AND LETS GO!!" ___

_After Amu got dressed she walked to the car with her mom. Amu's dad said to Ikuto "You ever touch her again I will call the police, you understand?!" ___

_Ikuto didn't answer he just looked away. ___

_"Got-damn!" Amu's dad cussed___

_"Honey let's go we don't have time for people like him!" Amu's mom yelled Amu was still standing outside the car, both Ikuto and Amu staring into each others eyes.___

_"GET IN THE CAR AMU! NOW!" Amu's mom and dad screamed___

_"No! I don't want to!" Amu screamed back ___

_"Common Amu let's go." Ikuto said to her___

_She started to walk towards him till her parents grabbed her and put her in the car. Ikuto ran up to the car while amu screamed "IKUTO!!" Then the car drove off with Amu crying and staring at him till she couldn't anymore.......___

_xXEnd of FlashbackXx___

Later that night....

Amu is still crying to death, She hears footsteps coming up the stairs, she gets scared so she crawls back to a close wall in the corner. The doorknob turns and the door opens.

"Amu-chan.....we are so disapointed in you....." Amu's mom said, "Your father is so disapointed that he is crying downstairs..."

Amu doesn't make eye contact, nor talks.

"sigh......before we get into deeper conversation about this....lemme ask one thing."

_Oh no here comes the questions about him_.... Amu thought, ".....yes?"

"....Did you have dinner?"

Amu twitched a little but then shook her head yes.

"Sigh, ok I'll be back up in a few with your father."

"........."

15 min later......

Amu's parents come back upstairs to dicuss what happened and what was going on while they were gone.

"Amu, you had a boyfriend while we were gone, tried to hide him, pratically lied to us about him, and went and lost your virginity. How do you think that makes us feel as parents? Someone who has loved and raised you and has taught you right from wrong?" Amu's mom said

"................"

"Amu who was the guy you were with?" Amu's dad asked

"................"

"Amu!" her dad yelled

"My boyfriend........"

"His name?" Her mom asked

"......Tsukiyomi Ikuto........"

"You mean the little one from grade school?" Her dad asked

"Yeah, but he's not little anymore." Amu smirked just like Ikuto did, she was having some thoughts.

"Amu! Don't give us that face! It's disgusting and unlady like!! I- we never raised you to be like that!!" Amu's mom screamed

"I can't help who I fall in love with mom! Besides it's not like you didn't do it wit dad when you were my age! I've gotten older which should give me the privellage to do more things! I'm not gonna fail and drop out of school, I'm not gonna die because of one little error in my life! People make mistakes but they learn from them! But what I did wasn't a mistake it was love and I will keep doing it on my case!" Amu yelled back, making her parents stunned and furious. Amu grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

Her parents ran downstairs and yelled, "Where do you think you're going young lady?!"

Amu turned around and said "It's not lady, It's Amu. And no where of your concern." Ikuto jumped down from a tree and smirked at her parents and pulled her in for a kiss. Amu's dad grabbed a broom and ran after Ikuto while Amu's mom tried to pull Amu back inside. But luckily they both escaped and were on the other side of the street.

Her mom yelled, "Fine! You can have her! But I'll just say this Amu! When you start to fail school, you get pregnant and this feline leaves you! We won't be there to help!" And with that Amu's parents slammed the door shut. Amu was stunned with Ikuto staring at her.

"Amu.....you know even if you get pregnant I would be the happiest man on the earth and neer leave you right?" Ikuto had said

Amu couldn't even move, she blacked out and fell to the ground, the last things she heard was "AMU!!"

Ikuto ran and banged on the door. But no one answered or opened it. He cussed still carrying Amu, he ran to the nearest hospital.

"Please help her!" Ikuto yelled

The doctors took her to an avalible room. They did a few test to make sure she was ok. One test suprised them.

"Sir how old are you and this girl" The doctor asked

"I'm 17 and she's turning 17 in 3 weeks." Ikuto answered

"I see...." The doctor replied flipping threw papers, "Have you to happened to have sex recently?" The doctor asked

Ikuto flinched, but then said, "yes, why?"

"Well now we see why she blacked out." The doctor answered

"Why?!" Ikuto almost yelled

"You two were either unprotected or the condom broke, because now she's pregnant." The doctor replied smiling

".....pregnant....?" Ikuto said

"Ikuto......don't leave me......." Amu said sleeping

"She's pregnant..." Ikuto smiled, "I'm definitly not going to leave her."

"That's the spirit!" The nurse cheered

"Well how many kids is it? Like 1?" Ikuto said

"No actually there 3! A set of twin girls and a boy." The doctor answered

Ikuto's jaw dropped at the number 3, but then accepted it as he would be a father soon.

End of chapter!

Well that was suprising (I think...) I'm about to write the sequal to amuto love diary! If u have any name suggestions though please tell me! pleaseeeeeeee!


	10. Chapter 10

xXFlashbackXx

"You two were either unprotected or the condom broke, because now she's pregnant." The doctor replied smiling

".....pregnant....?" Ikuto said

"Ikuto......don't leave me......." Amu said sleeping

"She's pregnant..." Ikuto smiled, "I'm definitely not going to leave her."

"That's the spirit!" The nurse cheered

"Well how many kids is it? Like 1?" Ikuto said

"No actually there 3! A set of twin girls and a boy." The doctor answered

Ikuto's jaw dropped at the number 3, but then accepted it as he would be a father soon.

xXEnd of flashbackXx

Later that night......

Amu Woke up, seeing Ikuto sleeping soundly. She smiled, till he opened his eyes. She quickly shut her eyes hoping he wouldn't notice she was awake.

Ikuto smirked, "Good evening, Amu"

Oh my-! How does he always know! Amu thought. She moaned making Ikuto start to feel uncomfortable

"So what happened? Why am I here? And why was I asleep?" Amu asked curious

"......." no reply

"O~i! You there? Ikuto!!" Amu yelled

"HUH?!? Oh yeah I'm here." Ikuto replied

"You never answered my question." Amu stated

"What question?" Ikuto asked confused

Amu got irritated. "Why am I here? What happened? Etc..."

"Oh uh...you...like....you fell backwards and hit your head after your parents like...yeah...." Ikuto lied  
He thought to himself, Man that was stupid, she won't-

Amu interrupted his thoughts, "Really wow I'm pretty clumsy. Why didn't you catch me?" Amu giggled

Ikuto smiled, "Tried."

The doctor came in.

"Well Ms. Hinamori! You're free to go, just sign the passes and release forms on you way out." The doctor said, "And just make sure you take lots of-" Ikuto ran in front of the doctor waving his arms around, he said "JUST MAKE SURE YOU DRINK LOTS OF WATER AND EAT LOTS OF FRUITS AND VEGGIES TO STAY HEALTHY!!!" Ikuto gave the doctor a look.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked concerned, but Ikuto ignored her.

The doctor whispered to Ikuto, "You haven't told her yet? I think she deserves to know."

"I know that doc! I will tell her...." Ikuto replied smugly

So they signed the release forms and off to Ikuto's house they were.

Late that night at 3:00 am……

They were watching a "scary" movie, Ikuto was so nervous about telling Amu she was pregnant he was practically sweating bullets. When something on the screen popped up he was much more scared than Amu was that he actually jumped.

Amu giggled, "Ikuto what's wrong with you? This isn't even a scary movie it's Happy Pony Deluxe, Adventure to Pinky's Treasure Island. You're being out of character."

Ikuto replied, "Happy Pony Island? Yep that sounds pretty creepy."

"Happy Pony DELUXE" Amu replied.

"Whatever."

Amu turned off the T.V. and turned to Ikuto.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting strange ever since we left the doctors, and you won't stop looking down rather than at my face. Tell me Ikuto," She put her hands on his face and kissed him on the lips, Ikuto blushed, "Is there something you're not telling me? Because if there is something tell me now.." She smiled

"....Amu....."

"I'm.....? Beautiful I know you tell me everyday."

"That's not it but yes, you are beautiful." He smirked

"Then what is it..?" she smiled again

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course! And I love you too!!"

"And that no matter what happens and what......_obstacles......_ come in our way I will always stay with you right?"

"Yes and same to you! Now tell me already!"

Ikuto looked down.

"Ikuto.....?"

"Amu...."

"Yeah?"

"You're......"

"I'm....?"

"You're.....you're......" Ikuto swallowed and looked away; he was starting to look like he would tear up a bit.

"Ikuto.....?"

"You're....pregnant Amu......."

Amu was shocked she dropped her hands from Ikuto's face to the ground,

"I'm real sorry if you didn't want something like this! I'm so sorry!" Ikuto almost yelled

Amu didn't notice she was crying while staring right at Ikuto, which made him think it was his fault for everything. Though it partially was. She snapped out of it and looked up.

"Pregnant.....huh.....?" She began to laugh a little...

"I'm so-" Ikuto was cut off by Amu's kiss which made him land on the ground. She broke the kiss for air.

"No matter what, with a guy or not I'm gonna raise our baby!" Amu smiled

"Amu....? With me helping right?? Since it's ours." Ikuto asked

"Of course!"

"Amu." He smiled

"Ikuto!" Amu said excited

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She smiled

He smiled back, "I love you too babe."

They kissed once more and went to bed.

The Next day……At Amu's parent's house

"Amu….are you sure?" Ikuto asked

"I'm sure." She replied

She rang the doorbell. The door opened. With her mother standing at the door.

"Amu-Chan….."

"Mama…..I'm sorry…"

"No we should be apologizing, come inside sweet hear its cold, you too um Ikuto-kun."

Her parent's, Ikuto, and her all sitting, in one room, alone.

"So…honey…was there something you needed to tell us?" Her mom asked

Her dad was drinking coffee.

"Mom, dad, as you understand I have a boyfriend."

Her dad glared at Ikuto, While Ikuto smirked back.

"And as you know teenage couples do things that even a married couple can do…."

Her dad made an even bigger glare at Ikuto rolling his sleeves up, while Ikuto smirked wider.

"And-dad sit down."

Her dad obeyed keeping his eyes on Ikuto. Ikuto was pushing it when he scooted closer to Amu and kissed her on the cheek and neck many times. She was trying to hold back her moans and giggles but she couldn't.

"So –giggle- what we came to say was…."

"Was…?" Her parents asked while leaning in.

Ikuto butted in smirking he said, "That we had-"

Amu smacked him upside the head to finish her sentence.

"That I'm Pregnant and I'm keeping my baby!" She shut her eyes wishing she had never said that.

Her parent's stared at them in astonishment. Ikuto with the most wickedest looking smirk, staring at her dad.

"I'll be right back" her dad said

He went out side and screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!! NOOOOOOOOOO! GOD DAMMIT! WHAT THE FUCK THAT-! AHHHHHHHHH!!"

Amu and her mom giggled, Her dad came back in yelling at them so much they couldn't understand. Till her mom butted in.

"I think it's wonderful Amu has even found someone who will loves and help her support this baby, don't you think papa?"

Amu's dad looked at Amu's mom, "mama….she's 16…."

"And old enough to get married and make a family. No?"

"Well….FINE!"

"Start making wedding arrangements Amu you're not raising a baby just being boyfriend and girlfriend." Her mom said

"EHHHH!" Amu said

"Cool!" Ikuto said, Amu looked at Ikuto, "Isn't this great Amu? Now we will be an official couple."

"Ikuto…" She giggled then smiled.

Amu's dad had fire in his eyes.

THE END! :D lol


	11. Chapter 11

xXFlashbackXx

"_That I'm Pregnant and I'm keeping my baby!" She shut her eyes wishing she had never said that._

_Her parent's stared at them in astonishment. Ikuto with the wickedest looking smirk, staring at her dad. _

"_I'll be right back" her dad said_

_He went out side and screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!! NOOOOOOOOOO! GOD DAMMIT! WHAT THE! FUCK THAT-! AHHHHHHHHH!!"_

_Amu and her mom giggled, her dad came back in yelling at them so much they couldn't understand, till her mom butted in._

"_I think its wonderful Amu has even found someone who will loves and help her support this baby, don't you think papa?"_

_Amu's dad looked at Amu's mom, "mama….she's 16…."_

"_And old enough to get married and make a family. No?" _

"_Well….FINE!" _

"_Start making wedding arrangements Amu you're not raising a baby just being boyfriend and girlfriend." Her mom said_

"_EHHHH!" Amu said_

"_Cool!" Ikuto said, Amu looked at Ikuto, "Isn't this great Amu? Now we will be an official couple."_

"_Ikuto…" She giggled then smiled._

_Amu's dad had fire in his eyes._

xXEnd of FlashbackXx

Later that Afternoon

"Your mom is cool." Ikuto said buntly

"Yeah….I guess she is." Amu said smiling

"So she wants us to be a married couple, eh?" Ikuto asked

"Yup! Exactly! Are you excited? I mean you don't have to marry me if….and I mean of course there are other-" Amu stopped blabbing when Ikuto was giving her a "are you serious?!" stare.

"Sorry." She said

"Whatever………..did you kno that one of my favorite parts of the wedding is the part that comes _after _the wedding?" Ikuto said smirking

"Whats that? The honeymoon?" Amu stared

"Yeah." Ikuto smirked even wider at Amu

"Ok. And why?" Amu asked, she really doesn't know what Ikuto is talking about.

"Don't you know what married couples do on their honeymoon?" Ikuto looked confused

"Um they honeymoon…….on vacation?" Amu and Ikuto stared blankly at each other.

"Yeah…….thats it………my favorite part." Ikuto answered looking liike a sweet innocent kitten

"Oh ok cool." Amu said getting up (there at home btw)

Ikuto's phone rang, he picked up

"Hello?"

"Dude! "

"What Kuukai?" (yes his name is spelled with two u's)

"She's….she's…"

"Pregnant?"

"Ahhhhhh!!" Kuukai screamed girlish like

In the backround on kuukai's side

Tadase: Souma-san Please hand over the phone!

Kairi: No if you want that phone we must fight samarai style! *chara change*

Nageshiko: Eh…? *sweatdrop*

*Fighting*

"I'm hanging up. See ya." Ikuto said blank

"No wait-!"

*click!*

Ikuto walked in the room only to see no one there.

"Hmm? I thought she'd be in here. Maybe she's upstairs in bed waiting for me." Ikuto smirked

He walked upstairs.

"She's not her either…..where'd she go?"

At Nao's house

Nao has kidnapped Amu when Ikuto was in the basement. She's tied up to a chair mouth covered with tape hands behind her back.

"I've finally got you back" He whispered in her ear trying to seduce her, but all she could think of was Ikuto.

"mm mm mm!!" Amu tried to speak from under the tape. Nao took off the tape.

"What'd you say?" He asked

"I said I need to use the bathroom before we continue this."

"Can't you hold it!?!" Nao whined "I was having fun!!"

"UGHHHH!!!" Amu replied

"Good"

Nao began to feel Amu up, Amu couldn't do anything but cry and try to scream. But since she was in his basement and there was tape on her mouth it was hard for others to here her. Just then another person walked in it was a Girl. Amu's eyes widened at the sight of who it was. She began to lick the tape with her tounge and eventually the tape fell off (I've tried it works).

Amu screamed. "MOMOKO?! This is just like a movie."

"Yeah well its not cause this is real life bitch." Momoko took a wet glove and smaked Amu with it.

"Heard the news, congrats on getting pregnant you little slut."

"How did she…..?" Amu wondered

Momoko smirked. The thing heard from that house was Amu screaming. And Nao and Momoko laughing.

Back at Amu's place

Ikuto still couldn't find amu so he went to her parents.

"WHAT?!!??!?!? YOU LOST MY BABY!!!! WHICH IS YOUR SOON TO BE _WIFE_!!!!!" Amu's dad screamed

"Calm down! Papa! I'm sure it will be ok." Mama said

Amu's dad said calmy "Excuse me for a second." He walked outside

"Oh boy." Ikuto and Mama said

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOD DAMMIT!! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE SENT HER TO A FUCKING ALL GIRLS sweet and innocent SCHOOL!! LOOK AT WHO SHE ENDED UP WITH BECAUSE I BECAME NICE!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amu's dad looked like the Hulk.

Ikuto's attitude was "whatever", Mama's was blank, and Ami's was "what?".

"Anyway I-"

Amu's dad stepped in the room walking toward Ikuto.

"You are a careless, no good son of a-"

"Hey a squirrel!" Ami yelled

"I cannot believe you lost your own fiance! What is wrong with you? You should just go find someone else because you obviously don't care and love her enough."

Ikuto's head was down. He was crying. Then suddenly he looked Amu's dad in the face. He punched him.

"I DO love and care for Amu with all my heart even more than that! I DID NOT lose her she is probably just off some where even though I AM worried about about her! And I WILL NOT go look for another girl because no one is better than her in ANY way. You got that?"

Ikuto stormed out of the house leaving Mama, Papa, and Ami stunned.

"I'll find her my god damn self! AMU!!" Ikuto started to yell pissed.


	12. Chapter 12

_xXFlashbackXx_

"_WHAT?!!??!?!? YOU LOST MY BABY!!!! WHICH IS YOUR SOON TO BE__WIFE__!!!!!" Amu's dad screamed_

"_Calm down! Papa! I'm sure it will be ok." Mama said_

"_I cannot believe you lost your own fiancé! What is wrong with you? You should just go find someone else because you obviously don't care and love her enough."_

_Ikuto's head was down. He was crying. Then suddenly he looked Amu's dad in the face. He punched him._

"_I DO love and care for Amu with all my heart even more than that! I DID NOT lose her she is probably just off some where even though I AM worried about her! And I WILL NOT go look for another girl because no one is better than her in ANY way. You got that?"_

_Ikuto stormed out of the house leaving Mama, Papa, and Ami stunned._

"_I'll find her my god damn self! AMU!!" Ikuto started to yell pissed._

_xXEnd Of FlashbackXx_

The Next Day

Thinking of all that happened yesterday, Ikuto was definitely furious. He started to think of where she could be.

"She wouldn't have run away from me…would she?" He spoke to himself

"Maybe I'll go check the dance studio."

Ikuto leaves the house to the car driving down to the studio.

At the Studio.

"Ah, you boy. I remember you." The Director spoke.

"Yeah, um have you seen Amu? I kinda really need her to be her at the moment." Ikuto asked

He turned to look at the stage, Momoko was there listening in. He glared at her.

"Your looking for Amu, you say Ikuto?" Momoko said slyly

"Yes. What concern do u have about it?" Ikuto asked curious.

"What if I told you I saw her, and I know where she is?" Momoko started to walk toward him.

"Where is-" Ikuto is cut off

"Why are you looking for her?" Momoko asked getting angry

"That's none of your business, just tell me where she is." Ikuto replied

"Why is it always her!? There's nothing special about her!! She doesn't deserve to be loved! She's just your normal average girl! And yet everyone likes her!" Momoko started to babble

Ikuto said nothing. Giving up Momoko asked

"If I tell you where she is, will you tell me why your looking for her?"

"Yup." Ikuto replied quick

"AND will you…find me someone special? I'm kinda desparate."

"….uh I think Nao might like you…?" Ikuto replied as in wtf?

"Oh! Really! Wow I never thought about him! Ok!" Momoko's mood completely lightened up. "She's in Nao's basement. But now why where you looking for her?"

"She's pregnant." Ikuto replied looking Momoko straight in the face. Momoko froze up.

"What have I done!" Momoko said falling to the ground.

"What do you mean 'What have I done'??" Ikuto asked getting even more worried

"Well me and Nao were both kind of mad and I told Nao to go kidnap her and.." Momoko started playing with her fingers.

"And what?!?!" Ikuto was worried and now furious.

"Well…Nao and I got a little out of control and..there were tools and such involved…"Momoko covered her head starting to cry

"She's PMSing. Dammit. Come with me!" Ikuto grabbed Momoko's arm taking her with him to Nao's house.

"Turn left here." Momoko pointed

They came apon a small house. Ikuto bust the door down. The house seemed bigger on the inside than the outside. There were pictures of girls everywhere. They came to a hallway.

"You know how there are hallways of fame? Well this one is called Hallway of Amu. Kinda weird." Momoko opened the doors to the hallway. Pictures of Amu were everywhere. On the ceiling a rug of Amu and pictures on the wall, even photo shoped ones that looked real.

"Naked photo shopped pictures huh? That's disgusting." Ikuto made a furious yet disgusted face. Grabbing Momoko he said. "Take me to the basement. NOW."

Momoko shook her head yes, and quickly scurried to the basement. With Ikuto Behind her. She opened the doors.

"Nao-Kun.. Amu-Chan?" Momoko said softly. Ikuto pushed past Momoko to see Amu. He walked over to her.

"She is tied up, and is breathing heavely." Ikuto almost cried. He quickly untied her from the chair and picked her up taking her to the car. With Momoko behind them.

"I'm guessing Nao is gone?" Momoko said

"Momoko."

"Yes?"

"Call the police on Nao. Right Now."

"Uh, right."

Ikuto reached for his phone dialing the police number also.

"Sorry Momoko. Excuse me sir? Yes I have a woman here with me she has been working with a man named Nao-"

"IKUTO!" Momoko said

"She has serverely abused my pregnant fiance. She is bleeding all over and breathing heavely and I need help." Ikuto began to cry

"We will be right there sir." The police responded

Back at Home

The Police have locked up Nao and Momoko. Amu was rushed to the hospital along with Ikuto, Ami and Amu's parents.

"Amu…." Was the last thing Ikuto had said

THE END (of this chapter)

Sorry if this one really sucked you guys!! I haven't updated in a really long time as you can see!! So I didn't know how to continue! Bare with me please!! T-T I promise the next chapters will be better!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I UPDATED! This is my LONGESTTT chapter I have ever made! 11 ½ pages of hand writing! I was in Japan this summer! And it was AMAZING! If you guys want me to tell you how it went then tell me and I'll make a diary entry! I made this story very intense with much lemon~! Big scenes in this one so please look forward to it! Minna-san arigatougozaimasu! Thanks for reading my story~! This is NOT the last chapter! Douzou Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu~! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"Well she's only suffered a few minor injuries and bruises. Have her rub this ointment on her bruises everyday, 2 times a day, for the next month and she should be just fine."The doctor informed Ikuto

"Ok, but what about the babies...are they ok?" I asked scared for the answer

"I was afraid you might ask that, I'm sorry sir but in the process of her abuse one egg seems to have been tampered with and died off (It happens)." The doctor replied

"So this means….I've. No. We've lost a child?" I asked beginning to tear. Something I never do, but I was just so taken back by the thought of losing a child. So uncool.

"I'm sorry sir." The doctor left and there I balled my eyes out. I later regained myself and held Amu's hand as she slept.

"World, you just watch! I'm gonna be the best damn husband for my loving wife and the best father for my…2 kids. Just you see!" I whispered and screamed at the same time.

I took out my phone and dialed the florist. "I'm gonna need one rose, now." I demanded, I wait for no one. As soon as Amu wakes up I will be there for her, I'll never leave her side again. Soon after the florist came with the rose, I layed the rose next to Amu along with myself and fell asleep.

**~12:32am~**

**Amu's POV**

I opened my eyes to a dark but white room. On my left side, there was a table with a magazine and a remote for the TV in the corner. It was obvious now I was in a hospital.

"Mm." I heard some groans so I looked to my right only to find the most gorgeous thing known to man, my Ikuto. Mine and mine only. I began to shed tears at the thought of seeing him again… I felt blessed. I placed my left hand on his right cheek and smiled as he began to awake. His eyes widened and his right hand was on my left cheek. He also began to shed tears and soon we were balling our eyes out together.

"Amu! Oh, Amu…" He spoke with sniffs in between. "I'm so glad you're awake, I was scared, worried and I couldn't be there to help I am so, so, sorry, I can't even say it enough times to make you forgive me but I love you Amu, I really do and I'm sorry. I truly am." I stayed silent, though I wasn't mad.

"It's alright Ikuto please know this wasn't your fault. And im not upset, I'm so happy because you are here by my side. Just look at us. Ikuto I love you so much and I promise you no one and nothing will ever change that." I smiled at him and he brought me into a passionate embrace followed with a kiss. The feel of our lips connecting was so wonderful… I never wanted to let go.

Later that night I was released from the hospital and we headed back to Ikuto's place. He said he had some other important information to tell me, Oh God!

**~At Ikuto's House~**

The two are now sitting on the couch and Amu is anxious to hear the important news Ikuto has for her, and it doesn't seem good.

"The doctor told me that during the process of your...abuse between Nao, Momoko, and you….we well..." Ikuto's voice began to trail off making me worried

"We what?" I asked

"W-we lost a child…" He hung his head low. I felt devastated, shocked, and confused. I really couldn't understand anything anymore, so I was speechless. But I finally built up words to say.

"so we still have the other two right?" I asked hoping for a yes

"Yes we do." He came closer and placed his hands on my arms and continued to speak, "And Amu I swear I will be the best father for our kids other parents will be jealous." He brought me into another embrace and I smiled softly while hugging him back. As much as it hurt we would get through it together. We fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch.

The next morning I decided to be myself again for the sake of Ikuto. I looked at the clock which read 8:05 am. Ikuto was still asleep, so I got up to attempt to make breakfast.

**~8:30am Ikuto's Pov~**

I woke up, slowly opening my eyes. Amu's not there. I quickly got up looking around the room panicking. I looked in the bathroom. "Amu!" I checked the living room. Not there. The lounge. Not there. I looked in the guest room, the garage, the kitchen, and finally the dining room. 'Oh god please let Amu be here.' I thought. I opened the dining room door. "Amu!" I screamed then sighed of relief to see my cute but shocked little kitten. She was wearing her little strawberry printed apron I had bought her a few months ago, a pink frilly dress, slippers, and pigtails in her hair. She looked at me with her big honey golden eyes.

"Ikuto!" She smiled tilting her head; I walked closer as she continued to speak.

"Ohayou! I made us some breakfast, though I don't know if it will taste good," she was playing with her fingers and blushing, "I don't usually cook so-"I cut her off with a hug and a kiss. I may seem a bit protective but I can't risk losing her again.

"I'm sure it tastes great so lets eat ok?" I assured her

"Ikuto…"

Amu and I sat down to eat.

**~Amu's POV~**

"Itadakimasu!" We said in unison

I sat down waiting for his response to my food as he began to eat. Kirai? Oishii? Ok? Oh my god will he drop to the floor and-

"OISHII!" Ikuto yelled

"Eh? Seriously!" I asked

"Of course, it was made my you wasn't it?" He smirked causing me to blush like always, though I'm glad he thought it was good.

"Amu…" He stared at me with lustful midnight blue eyes.

"N-nani?" I asked, my heart began pounding.

"….lets go on a date today. A while ago I had planned something special for the two of us but it got delayed. So if its ok with you…" He asked

What did he plan? I wondered. "Sure of course! If its with you I'm totally fine with it. Where should we go?" I asked

"Well first I'm taking you to a movie then the next two parts are a surprise." He replied

"Ok sounds fun!" I smiled

"Dress nice like always…or maybe you don't have to get dressed and we can spend the night alone." He smirked and his statement made me red all over.

"Hentai!" I screamed

"Were leaving at 4." He replied ignoring my remark

I went upstairs to pick an outfit, if it's a date with Ikuto I have to look good. I chose a cute black flowy skirt with a pink tank top that had a strawberry rhinestone print on it. I threw on a black waist length button up jacket. Black knee high heeled boots and my accessories were these cute colorful bangles, pink hospital cross earrings Ikuto had given me. I also put on a light pink head band to put my hair back with and my hair was let down.

"Ok I'm ready!" I yelled as I quickly sprayed on some perfume.

As I went downstairs I felt arms snake around my waist.

"Mmm you look and smell good. I already know you taste good." He smirked pulling me in for a kiss which I couldn't resist.

"Hm I knew it, you do taste good." He smirked. "You ready?" he asked

"Un!" I replied a bit embarrassed

We walked to the car and it only took about 15 min to get to the movie theater.

**~ At the Theater~**

Ikuto was being so nice to me. He let me pick the movie which I picked Valentines Day. He bought me any snack and drink I wanted and let me choose where to sit. The movie was sweet and funny but I mostly just enjoyed my time cuddling with Ikuto. Later at around 6 he took me to some place which just had to be a surprise.

When we got out of the car Ikuto covered my eyes making me giggle.

"Hehe Ikuto what is-"He uncovered my eyes.

"A trashcan?" I asked…surprised

"No haha you're so cute," He hugged me from behind. "I meant that over there." He pointed out a lit up boat which looked beautiful under the night sky.

"Oh, Ikuto it's beautiful….you really didn't have to do this." My heart was pounding from joy and the love I was feeling. I wish I dressed better.

We walked towards the boat and he got on first. He held out his hand for me to take which I gladly accepted. We sat down at a little table on the boat which had tea and bread. The boat started to take off.

"How? And why?" I smiled at him

"I reserved it, because I just wanted a very special and memorable night with you." He replied

I leaned across the table and held his hand.

"It already is." I said smiling at him, he smiled back and stood up.

"Wanna dance?" He asked, slow music came on.

I got up and we started to slow dance to stick with you by Pussycat Dolls. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head on his chest and smiled. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. As soon as the music died down, we sat down and a waiter cam out with two plates of food and another waitress followed with champagne and glasses. The waiter sat our food on the table and the waitress poured the two glasses of champagne. My plate had fresh lobster on top of rinsed lettuce with a shrimp cocktail. Ikuto's plate was a well done steak with steamed vegetables. Could this night get any better?

We raised our glasses, "Cheers!"

"Amu?"

"Hm?" I asked taking a sip of my champagne.

"I love you." He smiled

I blushed a little pink, "I love you to, Ikuto-koi." I smiled embarrassed. I looked up at the sky and thought, this night really is special.

After we finish our dinner, had some laughs, talked, and danced our boat reached its destination. I didn't wanna get off but I guess the night wasn't over. Our last destination was Ueno Park the most popular park in Tokyo. Now it was about 9 pm. We took a quick stroll, and then stopped at the swings. He pushed me multiple times then suddenly stopped. Still sitting, I looked up at him puzzled.

"Na-" I got cut off by his soft lips. I couldn't take it, I was going crazy just by his touch. I pulled him in for more. God I wish I had a picture. I winced when he stopped. He grabbed my hand and led me to the bridge over a river which the city lit up. We stopped in the middle taking in the amazing view. There were fountains in the middle of the river but I guess they were off. Ikuto turned around to look at me causing me to blush.

"Amu we've always been friends since birth, slowly growing into lovers. And look at where we are now? Having kids, it makes me so happy to think of all we have by being together you know?" He smiled

"Ikuto…" He began to walk closer towards me.

"Amu I promise you I would never hurt you or our children. I will always be there for you because you come before me…" I began to tear, he really does care about us. He grabbed one of my hands.

"Amu I'm crazy about you, you're my friend, my girlfriend, my life and…" He got down on one knee and he pulled out a black velvet box. My lip was quivering I put my hand over my mouth as he smiled.

"You got me," He popped open the box revealing a 3 diamond, golden ringed wedding ring. "I'm in love with you Amu, will you marry me?" 'Finally…' I thought.

"YES!" I shouted nodding my head, I crashed lips into his, I was so full of joy I couldn't stop crying.

**~Later that night~**

Ikuto and I burst threw the doors of a near by hotel and walked to the reception desk.

"I need one room please." Ikuto asked the concierge

""I guess then you'll need one bed." He smiled as Ikuto handed him the card

"Here you go room 5-029." The concierge said handing us the room key.

"Thanks."

***CAUTION LEMON SCENE AHEAD**

We headed towards the elevator. There was no one in the elevator so we decided to make out again. He pushed me against the wall. He had one arm against my waist and one hand holding my arms above my head. Ikuto would push the "close door" button when people tried to get on the elevator, but most people were smart enough to take the next one. We finally got to our room which was a-ma-zing! Ikuto picked me up bridal style and layed me on the bed. He slowly got on top of me and began kissing me. My arms were above my head again. He started to trace down my arm, around my nipple and to my mid thigh with his finger. He whispered to me on my neck, "I really love your body Amu." His words brought me into a hot daze. I started getting tingly and my pussy was already getting wet. I guess only he can do that. I was getting really horny for him as he slowly stroked his fingers over my nipples.

"Oh god, don't tease me! I can't take it!" I said

"Hmm my kitten is horny?" He asked pulling up my shirt showing my leopard printed bra with a rhinestone front snap in the middle.

He looked at the sight smirked and said, "I guess you're no longer a kitten." He began to lick in between my cleavage and outwards. He unsnapped my bra revealing my nice C-Cups.

"Iiya dame~" I said joking I knew that tone of voice made him crazy.

"Hmph you're to cute." He said smirking, he finished pulling off my bra along with my shirt and caressed my boobs with his hands. It felt so good to be touched by him. But now its my turn. I quickly took off my jewelry and my boots. I then began making out with him again while unbuttoning his shirt. Once I was done I slid it off. I stared at his nicely toned 6 pack and biceps. His pecks were also pretty nice.

"Wow…" I said amazed. "Im so lucky." I giggled

"You like?" He asked

"Of course! Who wouldn't?" He looked away I swore I saw a blush on his face.

"Hmm?" I said curiously, I guess he gets embarrassed when I say things like that.

He pushed me back down on the bed and started to suck on my hard nipples. God it felt so good. I moaned to let him know he was doing a good job. He pulled down my skirt to see matching panties. He began to stroke my clit through my wet panties while still sucking my breasts causing me to moan more and more. He then slid my panties down and off with his teeth, impressive I thought. He stroked my clit for real and licked my pussy at the same time. It felt so indescribable my juices were starting to flow. I need to do this more often. He started to finger me with two fingers.

"Ah! Ooh yaaa! Faster harder! Ohh god!" I was beginning to squirt. I was breathing heavy but I didn't wanna cum just yet. I unzipped Ikuto's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. The position we chose was 69. We both gave each other oral. I started with a hand job moving into a deep throat. Thrusting my mouth up and down his 8 in cock, hearing his satisfied moans and "oh my gods".

"Gahh I can't take it anymore!" He picked me up and quickly slipped on an ecstasy condom. He rammed his cock into my wet pussy spooning me against the wall. It all felt so good, it was unbearable! We went into many positions 69. Spooning, doggy, cow girl, reverse cowgirl, you name it we did it.

"Ahh! Fuck me!" I screamed things I would never say I even surprised myself

"Yeah you like it? Tell me you like it."

"I love it I love it!" I said

"Ahh I'm cuming!" We screamed in unison.

We soon came together after that and layed down next to each other panting.

"How did I end up with such a sweet guy who's amazing in bed?" I smiled laughing

"I don't know I guess you got lucky." I playfully hit him.

"Just kidding~! I was always here." We shared a kiss, "I love you Amu." He smiled

"I love you to Ikuto." We shared one last kiss before falling asleep into each others arms. This surely was the best night ever.

The end! Of this chapter!  
_

Ok I'm sorry I'm a bit to lazy to go back and check the Japanese vocabulary so if you don't know what a word means ask me~!

How did I do? Did you like this chapter? Please review and favorite!


	14. Chapter 14

Lemons with Crème Chapter 14

**No Recaps!**

Amu's POV~

Amu woke up from a long night at the hotel, it was 10:13 am and she looked to her right to find Ikuto asleep. She smiled to herself and got up to slip on a robe to put over her night clothes.

Ring ring!

'_Ugh...so early'_ Amu thought

"Hello?" Amu picked up

"_Amu congrats! Heard you finally got engaged! This is so exciting~"_

"Haha hey Nadeshiko! Yeah I'm actually so happy I could cry" I smiled looking at the ring I had on my finger.

"_What does the ring look like? When's the wedding date? And when are the invites going out?"_ Nadeshiko asked

"The ring has one 20 kt diamond and 2 smaller 18 kts, with a golden ring. We don't know the date yet but I'm thinking in the summer, same to the invites."

"_Well that sounds great! And it's been three months since you been pregnant? Back in January right? Sorry for your loss though it's terrible but good thing Nao and Momoko are locked up."_

"Yup! It's well…not fine but I'm doing better with it and so is Ikuto." I smiled, "I'm glad the other two are ok though. Time went by pretty fast; I can't believe it's already March. They're due this September."

"_Yeah that's good to here, do you have any names in mind?" _

"Hmm, no not sure yet I need to go over that with Ikuto."

"_That would be a good idea, hey sorry to break the conversation early! But I have to go I'm having lunch with a cousin of mine!" _

"No its fine! Have fun! Bye!" I hung up the phone and held it to my lips and giggled. Life is so good. I felt muscular arms snake around my waist.

"Morning kitten." Ikuto purred to me

"Morning!" I smiled, "and I am NOT a kitten!" I stuck my tongue out only to have him take it into a kiss surprisingly.

He smirked, "You are now."

I quickly slipped from underneath him to the bathroom.

"Haha~ "I walked into the bathroom I swear I saw him smiling.

After I took my shower Ikuto went in for his. I changed into a light pink sundress with brown beaded gladiators and walked out onto the balcony. It wasn't much of a view but I could still see the sunrise as the wind blew my hair back.

'_What's gonna happen when we get married…will everything change? Especially when the two come…'_ I placed a hand on my stomach.

'_How will people at school react? How would I even do school…how are we gonna support to children at such a young age?'_ So many questions were going through my head I was almost starting to have doubts. There was no way in hell I would ever do an abortion though…that's just wrong.

"_I need some sort of guidance…Ikuto will also probably going through a lot of stress." _I bowed my head down on the railing as I thought.

My biggest question of all though, "Will this even work out?" I sighed turning around making eye contact with Ikuto. He was obviously confused; did I ask that question out loud? I sure hope not…

"Of course it'll work out! What are you thinking about?" He began walking closer I hesitated thinking of what to tell him, I wish I had a Twix bar right about now. (Review if you like Twix).

"Ikuto don't come out here you'll catch a cold!" I told him, _"Wow I'm stupid" _How would that stop him in anyway?

He stopped, looking confused for about two seconds before he began to advance towards me again. I hesitated looking everywhere but at him. I really don't need him being upset because he feels I have doubts.

He pulled me into an embrace, "Amu you have absolutely nothing to worry about. We're in this together and I'll never leave your side." His words were so reassuring I didn't want to doubt anything anymore. I began to tear a little out of joy, I buried my face in his chest as he held me close. I'll admit I was scared but I feel as long as I have Ikuto by my side it will be alright.

*3 months later in Ikuto's POV*

"I-ku-TOOOOOOOOOO!" Amu called.

I sighed, "Yes honey?"

"Oh my god Ikuto my dress won't fit!" She began to cry.

I was taking Amu out to dinner it was one week before we got married, so our last dinner as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Ok Amu don't cry let. Me. Just." I began to grunt as I attempted to zip up the zipper, what a fail.

"Oh my god I'm fat now!" Amu ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

I sighed and smiled, "You know if you do gain weight you'll still be the hottest girl alive."

"And in what way does that help me?" She was cranky right now

"Because we both know only my eyes are important not any other guy's or girls', and I still love you no matter what." I told her

She popped her head out of the door, "Really?" she pouted.

I smiled, "Really." She then came out and hugged me, "Oh Ikuto~~you're always so good to me!" she pecked my lips

"As unmanly as this may sound, how about we just stay in tonight, just pajamas, movies, and a pizza?" I asked blushing I thought it'd be a bit more special than buying her with a dinner.

She smiled; damn she was way too cute! "I'd love that" She told me. "I'll be right back!" She ran to our room then to the bathroom so fast but I could tell that she was holding something. Well then I guess I better go get dressed to. I went to the bathroom and grabbed a regular navy blue T-shirt and same colored pants and went down stairs to turn on the t.v. and pick something out.

Later I heard foot steps and I looked up at my little Amu wearing a small, above the knee, mid thigh, pink night gown with black in lace. I gulped and stared with wide eyes, how does she always do this to me? Her legs looked long, shiny, and smooth, so much I wanted to touch them. Now. She descended down the staircase and looked at me flashing her gorgeous smile at me. I swear at that moment I must've died, especially at how she advanced towards me with a graceful walk. She stopped in front of me and I could see her strawberry print panties. I smirked "sexy.." I said as I ran my hand up and down her legs.

"I know." Was all she said.

"But its not gonna work!" I said, "So which movie do you wanna watch?"

"What? Oh no fair! I was sure it would work!" Amu said pouting in a baby voice.

"I think you just want me to fuck you, and believe I do. So bad. But I'm not gonna lose."

Allow me to explain, Amu got mad at me about a month ago for trying to have sex with her while pregnant, saying 'I could damage the baby' which everyone knows is not true. So we made a bet to go these 9 months without sex. If I win I get to do anything I want with her rating from super G or Seriously Rated R and vice versa. But really I'm not even thinking about this whole bet, I kinda just want to really see the baby now. I need to get a job soon. I started to send out applications to big businesses like Apple, and smaller ones like Hagen Das Ice cream. Then we have to start thinking of schools…and..

"IKUTO!" Amu yelled waving her hand in front of me.

'Shit I must've been day dreaming.' I looked up at her with wide eyes

"Are you ok?" She asked

I looked at the clock, 11:50pm. The night was nearly over, I looked back at her and smirked. I picked her up and through her on the couch giving her a passionate and sexy yet intense kiss. When she pulled away she looked shocked.

"Ikuto?" She questioned confused

"Good night kitten." I smiled and turn off the lights.

'So much for a movie night', I thought still smiling. I heard Amu giggle as I drifted off to sleep.

Ok you guys! It took me x100000

Long just to update and I am SO sorry for that! This chapter really sux I think . I thought of it as I went Ill have the next chapter up next weekend though, and it will be well thought out and planned. Is anyone even still reading this? Lol please review or favorite if you are!

OH ALSO! I put my Facebook on my profile as well as my lovely friend Soccerluver04, so you can check that out as well if you want to friend us just make sure you tell us who you are through inbox or something first xD

DISCLAIMER: Part of this story was taken from the movie "The back up plan" which I did not write nor do I own in anyway. (Go watch the movie tho its so good!)


	15. Chapter 15

Ok soooo! Today school was canceled because of snow and icy roads :D which is even better because today is an exam day so horray I don't have to take it! But sadly it was pushed till Friday . And Friday was supposed to be a no school day T-T. *sigh* Oh well…So anyway since the school day was canceled I decided why not update now? Oh I put my Tumblr (it's new) and My Facebook on my profile incase you guys want to follow or friend me ^-^! Now Onto the story!

*1 Week Later*

Amu's POV

It's the day of my wedding, MY wedding, to the most perfect man anyone and even guy could ever want. 'Is this a dream? I can't believe how lucky I am right now' I thought. I was in my dressing room as the make up artist applied light yet visible powders on my skin making me look flawless and sun kissed beautiful. Another lady tied my hair up into ballerina twist keeping it with enriched diamond butterfly pins. I stood on the stool to slip on the dress I purchased from Alyce Designs. It's a dark ivory strapless covered v neck dress. It hugs my waist line and hipbone to make me curvier, the bottom has a nice pinned up overlapping design, the whole dress is silky just the way I like it. Last but not least, the shoes were also ivory colored but maybe not as dark as the dress. They had pearl straps and the height complimented my legs and nicely painted crème toenails.

*Knock Knock*

The door slowly opened and in came my father.

"Amu honey, it's time to come out" He told me, though he looked as if he was about to cry. I walked over to him and wiped the tears out of his eyes. I quickly kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"You look beautiful, you always have" He smiled at me. I grabbed my bouquet as we locked arms and exited the room.

The chapel doors opened and the music started. I wanted to hide my flushed face behind my bouquet. I was so nervous. My father and I began to advance down the aisle. My little sister Ami was the flower girl, she looked so adorable throwing blue petals and flowers everywhere. I let Ikuto pick the theme of the wedding which was a Moonlit Sea, very romantic if I say so myself. Everyone was staring at my and of course I wanted to shut my eyes like a kid. Thank god my veil hid my face.

"Take a deep breath Amu" my father smiled reassuring me it would be ok. I took a deep breath and smiled. I can do this. I scanned the room with my eyes and there he was; my one and only, Ikuto. He looked tall and sleek with his rich black tuxedo, his hair was brushed back and he looked a bit more mature. Our eyes met and I felt like I would melt, he started at me with eyes of lust and I could never be any happier. I finally ascended the stairs I turned to smile at my bridesmaids Utau, Rima, and Yaya, as Ikuto looked at his best men Kukai, Nagihiko, and Kairi. Tadase couldn't make it, but I couldn't care less why. Right now it was all about Ikuto and me. I turned around to face Ikuto or maybe now I should call him my husband? He looked stunning as he flashed a smirk towards my direction which soon turned into a smile.

"Well the ring barriers please bring up the rings?" The pastor asked

A little girl and a little boy from Ikuto's side brought the rings; I took Ikuto's ring off the pillow as he took mine. Ikuto's ring was a golden ring with the design of 2 hands holing a heart with a crown, the engrave said "Never 2 part: April 24 2011".

"Please slide the rings on each others fingers." The pastor said; we did as we were told the colors of the diamonds on my ring were so attractive I couldn't stop looking at them. I heard Ikuto chuckle at my childishness and I pulled a face at him and smiled.

"Ehem." The pastor cleared his throat and smiled. Ikuto lifted up my veil and I slowly looked up at him noticing the wide eyes and smile.

"You look so beautiful…"He whispered to me, I swear he was about to cry. I just wanted to kiss his now.

"Please say your vows." The pastor said

Ikuto and I decided to mix it up with a bit of funny vows than romantic. Since were still teens, why act so old?

Ikuto pulled out a piece of paper and read,

"I, Ikuto, choose you, Amu, to be my wife. In front of our friends and family gathered here I promise to love and cherish you throughout the good times and bad times. I promise to try to remember to put my dirty clothes in the hamper and to replace the toilet paper roll when it's empty. I promise to remember this day with love and roses. I will love you always."

I wanted to laugh so bad as he read that to me it was sweet and funny, my hands trembled as I pulled out my paper and read,

"I, Amu, choose you, Ikuto, to by my husband. In front of our friends and family, I promise to love and cherish you through every obstacle that may come into our path. I promise to learn how to check the oil in my car and how to roll up a garden hose. I will comfort you when your team loses and drink beer with you when they win. I will love you always."

There the whole church cracked up including the pastor himself.

"Ok please settle down now." The pastor turned to Ikuto and asked, "Do you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, take Hinamori Amu to be your wedded wife?"

"I do." He looked at me and smiled as I blushed

The pastor then turned to me and asked, "And do you, Hinamori Amu, take Tsukiyomi Ikuto to be your wedded husband?"

I looked at Ikuto and smiled, "I do."

"You may now kiss-"The pastor stopped talking as Ikuto had already been holding and kissing me passionately. I hope he knows his job is done and that he can leave. Ikuto and I continued to kiss for another 5 minutes till Kukai and Utau tapped our shoulders.

"That's enough save it for the honeymoon!" I blushed as Ikuto smirked.

It was now time for the reception, photographers took photos as Ikuto and I cut the cake. There were purple icing petals with an argyle design but the cake was overall white and had 5 layers. Ikuto and I smeared cake on each others faces like kids rather than eating it, we cud save the eating part for later. Right now I just want to enjoy are time together on our first day of being married. Our honeymoon was 3 weeks away.

*5-6 months later*

…It's finally come…

My hearts beating so fast I don't know what to do…

How does Ikuto feel? I slowly looked over at him

I hear him faintly say "Don't worry Amu I'm here with you."I nod my head, well here I go!

"AHHHHH! They got the order right! It's exactly what I wanted!" open the box and there it is! My new Twin set baby stroller, baby jumpers, booties, bibs and all!

"Oh my god everything is just too cute!" I said picking up the different items. Ikuto and I moved into a 2 bedroom and 2 bathroom condo which included a study, a kitchen, and a living room.

"It's so small…" Ikuto trailed off, "Why don't you try on some of this stuff I'm sure it would look nice." He winked

I stuck out my tongue; "In your dreams!" he chuckled and kissed me on the cheek. We set the babies stuff in the new improved baby room! It was like a baby wonderland with a mini ball pit, lots of toys, blow up chairs, and more. But the most important things were the cupboards of baby food, milk, diapers, and the baby walkie talkies, gotta have those!

"Hahaha!" I laughed out of joy, but then I felt as if I just pissed my pants. Oh god how embarrassing.

"Did you just pee?" Ikuto asked looking confused

"IKUTO GET ME TO THE HOSTPITAL NOW!" I yelled my stomach started to contract and it hurt sooooo bad. I know all of this because I went to teen pregnancy classes over the course of time. Smart me.

Soon an ambulance was at my house and they loaded me onto the bed. And Ikuto got onto truck with me holding my hand the whole time. He smiled at me "It's gonna be ok just breath, I smiled at him he was so caring. I began to cry I didn't know it would hurt this bad. They rushed my bed through the halls.

"MOVE MOVE! PREGNANT LADY HERE!" The nurses and doctors yelled. Oh god, how embarrassing I laughed and Ikuto smiled as he ran with them. We finally arrived at the delivery room. The doctors set up a few scanners, tools, and needles.

"Ok Mrs. Tsukiyomi," the doctor began and I pulled a big grin as I looked at Ikuto who had the same face, "Were ready when you are!" I nodded my head.

"Ok push! 1..2.." The doctor began the count.

*a few hrs later"

We had our two kids, a boy and a girl.

"What would you like to name our children?" Ikuto asked

"Hmm how about our boy will be Tsukiyomi Hisashi?" I replied

"I like that one," Ikuto smiled, "Then our girl will be Tsukiyomi Asuka."

"I like that one to!" He kissed me on the lips.

"Ok Mrs. Hinamori you're free to go! Your babies are nice and healthy so you can take them home today to!" The nurse smiled at me

"Thank you so much for you help!" I smiled back

"My pleasure." She replied and stepped out of the room.

Ikuto and I walked out to find my parents smiling at us.

"Honey we are so proud of you." My mother kissed my cheek.

"Good job…son" My dad said to Ikuto mama and I just stared in disbelief.

Ikuto grinned, "no problem dad."

"We will meet you both out at the car" My mom said as they exited the building.

Ikuto and I went to the nursery to pick up our babies, and they were cute as hell.

We went to car and drove home, as our new journey as a family began.

END OF STORYYYYYYYYY!

Omg~~~ I feel so bad that this is the end T^T Should I make some sort of squeal as their children grow up? I don't even know. It really depends on you guys!

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter or the whole story! Thanks for all of your support as time went on and thank you so much for sticking with me!

I posted all the wedding stuff and baby stuff on my profile if you want to take a look!

Of course I will be making more stories in the future but for now this is it. Once again thank you so much !


	16. Chapter 15 Alternate Ending

**Lemons with Crème Alternate Ending….**

*5-6 months later*

…It's finally come…

My hearts beating so fast I don't know what to do…

How does Ikuto feel? I slowly looked over at him

I hear him faintly say "Don't worry Amu I'm here with you."I nod my head, well here I go!

"AHHHHH! They got the order right! It's exactly what I wanted!" open the box and there it is! My new Twin set baby stroller, baby jumpers, booties, bibs and all!

"Oh my god everything is just too cute!" I said picking up the different items. Ikuto and I moved into a 2 bedroom and 2 bathroom condo which included a study, a kitchen, and a living room.

"It's so small…" Ikuto trailed off, "Why don't you try on some of this stuff I'm sure it would look nice." He winked

I stuck out my tongue; "In your dreams!" he chuckled and kissed me on the cheek. We set the babies stuff in the new improved baby room! It was like a baby wonderland with a mini ball pit, lots of toys, blow up chairs, and more. But the most important things were the cupboards of baby food, milk, diapers, and the baby walkie talkies, gotta have those!

"Hahaha!" I laughed out of joy, but then I felt as if I just pissed my pants. Oh god how embarrassing.

"Did you just pee?" Ikuto asked looking confused

"IKUTO GET ME TO THE HOSTPITAL NOW!" I yelled my stomach started to contract and it hurt sooooo bad. I know all of this because I went to teen pregnancy classes over the course of time. Smart me.

Soon an ambulance was at my house and they loaded me onto the bed. And Ikuto got onto truck with me holding my hand the whole time. He smiled at me "It's gonna be ok just breath, I smiled at him he was so caring. I began to cry I didn't know it would hurt this bad. They rushed my bed through the halls.

"MOVE! MOVE! PREGNANT LADY HERE!" The nurses and doctors yelled. Oh god, how embarrassing I laughed and Ikuto smiled as he ran with them. We finally arrived at the delivery room. The doctors set up a few scanners, tools, and needles.

"Ok Mrs. Tsukiyomi," the doctor began and I pulled a big grin as I looked at Ikuto who had the same face, "Were ready when you are!" I nodded my head.

"Ok push! 1...2…" The doctor began the count.

But then suddenly, a drastic change began.

"Doctor! The monitor is beeping out of control!" The nurse yelled, "We need to save her!"

"We need to first get the babies out to safety first! Please get any family or friends out of the room!" The doctor yelled

Amu's POV

This was so much to handle, I felt like I was blacking out.

"AMU! AMU!" I heard my name, I slowly turned my head to the right to see Ikuto being forced out of the room tears streaming down his face.

"Ikuto…" I coughed

Ikuto's POV

"Sir you need to get out of the room immediately!" A few doctors said trying to pull me out of the delivery room.

"That's my wife!" I yelled, "Amu! Amu!" I began to tear up. Please don't let what I think is happening be happening. I saw her look at me as she whispered my name, oh god please don't…

A few min later her bed was being rushed out of the delivery room to the E.R. and this was definitely nothing near regular birthing.

"Oh no she's heading to the E.R. room?" I heard a girl by me whisper to another girl

"I feel so bad I heard she was just married, I wonder how the husband feels."

What are they talking about? Amu's fine…right? I gulped

*A Few Hours Later*

The doctor came out of the E.R. room down the hall. But…he wasn't smiling and his doctors suit was no longer white, it was wet, not with water. With blood. I shivered, god please don't do this. The doctor walked towards me.

"Tsukiyomi san please come with me." The doctor directed me over to his office. It wasn't to big but it was nice and clean.

"Please have a seat." I did as he asked

"What is it doctor?" I asked hoping it was the opposite of what I was thinking.

"Well Tsukiyomi san, over the course of your wife pregnancy it seems the abuse she had received from the two did not only damage your rd baby, but-"

"Oh god…" I whispered

"Also messed up her inner stomach bowls liver and kidney. This delivery had a fatal turn, causing her liver and kidneys to act up and burst also stopping-"

"Oh god please…" I whispered but this time a bit louder, I rested my head in my hands as I began to cry of sorrow.

"Her heart. I am sorry Tsukiyomi san, Amu has passed away in the process of her delivery. The children are alright. But Amu is no longer with us. Her funeral is in days." The doctor concluded, he placed a hand on my shoulder then left the room leaving me to mourn in peace.

"Oh god! Oh god! Amu…why…I love her so much god…" These were my last words.

*3 days later*

It was raining. I stood there in the suit I married her in holding an umbrella above our two children's heads. I could here the burial pastor say the words but I wasn't paying attention, I just wanted my Amu back. I stared at her cold lifeless body, slowly closing my eyes as I began to remorse.

xXIkuto's MemoriesXx

When Amu and I first met,

How I declared her to be my wife when we were young

Her dance performances

My birthday party

Our nights together

Our dinners together

The sex and kisses

Her sweet honey golden eyes

Her strawberry scent

Her laugh

Her blush and more

xXEnd of Ikuto's memoriesXx

"Ikuto~!" I heard her voice, yeah she's still here. I slightly smiled

Then it all rushed back to me like a slap in the face, like it was all just a cruel joke by god, to bring me the most amazing thing and then take it away right there in front of me. But I will live for her and for our children. Our kids are part of the things I have left of her. I want her to keep my ring and I will keep mine. They began to close the coffin and burry it into the ground. Everyone began to leave but I stayed a bit longer. Once they were done I gently placed flowers above her burial site. I didn't want to leave, but I couldn't have my children get sick, I said my goodbyes, turned around and began to walk away. It pained me to leave, but I had to. I'll visit you everyday…

I'll never forget you my one and only love, Amu.

*3 Years later, May 15th, 2014*

I took my kids out to a picnic I told Asuka she could bring her dollies and Hisashi could bring his action figures. They were adorable Amu would've loved to see them. Amu wanted to name our girl Asuka and our boy Hisashi. Asuka Had Pink hair like her mother and her eyes were a bit browner, while Hisashi had blue hair like mine and grey eyes. Being a single father isn't hard. I get a lot of looks from single ladies, but I still love Amu and would never think of anyone else.

"Pew pew pew!" Hisashi shot his toys at Asuka making little gun sounds

"Hisashi stop it!" Asuka ran around

I chuckled, "Ok Hisashi no more hurting your sister it's time to eat!" I said handing them each a bento.

"Aww ok" Hisashi replied as I smiled, "Yay food!" Hisashi took a bite of his sandwich and stopped to stare at something. I looked in his direction to see a little girl staring straight back at him, I smirked.

"Do you think she is pretty Hisashi?" I asked him

"Mhm." He said with a slight blush, I picked a flower out of the ground and gave it to him.

"Here go give her this flower." He quickly took the flower and ran to the little girl and came back with a wide grin and I high fived him.

Then out of the blue Asuka asked the big question, "Daddy, where did mommy go?"

"Yeah daddy where's mommy!" Hisashi pouted at me like he was upset.

I smiled at them both and looked to the sky, "Mommy is in a better place right now."

Can you hear them Amu? They finally asked about you. I chuckled

"Daddy don't laugh at yourself that's weird!" Asuka yelled at me

"Hahaha sorry sorry!" I replied

"How did you and mommy meet?" Hisashi asked.

It was getting darker and time to head home, "That's another story for another time." I told them. We packed up our stuff and drove home.

Don't worry Amu, I'll tell them soon. I love you. Your one and only Tsukiyomi Ikuto.


End file.
